Pejantan Tangguh
by LaLaLaPoo
Summary: Jangan siakan kehadiranku, dalam mimpimu. Karena hanya lewat mimpi aku bisa MENJAMAHMU juga MEMILIKIMU-Jungkook. jikook, vmin, vhope, jinmin
1. PROLOG

Siapa sih yang nggak kenal sama Jeon Jungkook, udah gantengnya tingkat dewa, tinggi semampai, anak orang kaya, ahli di semua bidang olahraga dan yang paling mencolok dari si bocah Scorpio itu adalah julukannya sebagai International Playboy. Gimana nggak, dua tahun tu bocah sekolah di BigHit Senior High School, hampir semua cewek udah pernah di gebet sama dia. Laknat banget emang si gigi kelinci itu, bahkan kalau doi lagi khilaf,, cowok-cowok berbau uke pun di gaet pula sama dia. Bajingan emang tu anak. Kharismanya super mencolok di antara yang lain, bikin kriyip-kriyip pokoknya kalo ngliat dia. Senyumnya itu loh yang jadi daya tarik,, manis banget plus binggo,, bikin kadar gula darah naik kalau menatapnya tanpa bekal iman yang kuat. Bahkan cewek cewek di Sekolah menengah akhir itu sampe bikin fansclub yaitu 'Jungkook's lover'. Gila banget sensasi si bocah hidung mancung itu. Dari sekian banyak CoGan di SMA itu cuma dia yang bikin hati kaum hawa meraung-raung menyebut namanya. Bahkan Taehyung, si cowok ganteng satunya lagi kalah sama pesonanya. Si Taehyung yang ganteng pula, bukan genteng lagi malah, tapi Mbahnya ganteng,, nggak kalah deh pokoknya sama Abang Jungkook,, tapi sayang poin kurangnya adalah si hidung besar itu rada begok alias IQ jongkok, dan tampilannya agak berantakan bikin cewek-cewek lumayan ngeri and pikir seribu kali mau deket sama dia. Sebenarnya ada tiga namja yang populer di BigHit Senior High School,, pertama, Jungkook,, ya udah di bahas lah tadi asal muasal kepopulerannya,, yang kedua Taehyung dengan nama panjang Kim Taehyung Tampubolon. Abang batak yang satu ini memang sedeng,, ngomongnya gak jelas kayak orang lagi kumur-kumur terus harus pake volume tujuh pula,, itu pun yang paling rendah. Populernya dia itu di kalangan cewek-cewek berjiwa emak-emak/tante-tante. Nah yang terakhir nih agak unik,, namanya Park Jimin,, yang satu ini, ketua OSIS di Sekolah tersebut di atas. Orangnya, jutek bingit, tegas, kalau ngomong dikit, tapi sekalinya ngomong, nusuk tembus tulang rusuk. Nggak sesuai deh pokoknya sama tampilan doi yang charming B.G.T. Dia terkenal di kalangan manusia berjiwa seme baik yeoja maupun namja. Covernya yang imut, manis, and kadang sexeh itu bikin daya tarik tersendiri dan kadang-kadang pula juga bikin lupa diri. Pokoknya bisa ngebuat orang jadi terserang khilaf akut kalau lagi berfantasi dengannya. Tapi, sangking juteknya ni bocah, pada kenyataannya kagak pernah ada kabar burung atau pun breaking news yang mengkonfirmasi dengan jelas dan mendetail tentang kehidupan asmara seorang Park Jimin alias ia nggak pernah di kabarkan pacaran sama yeoja maupun namja manapun. Banyak yang suka sama dia sebenarnya, tapi gak ada yang berani deket sama Pak KetOs imut itu,, juteknya bikin orang melambaikan tangan ke kamera.

Jungkook, bocah bangsat itu malah jadi tertarik sama uniknya Jimin, sebenernya sudah lama sih,, sejak pertama masuk sekolah,, tapi Jimin licin banget kayak belut, membuat Abang Jungkook agak kewalahan nangkepnya. Awalnya Jungkook ngira si ChimChim itu adalah uke terlihat dari tampilannya yang cantik nan imut,, kulitnya yang bersih mulus tanpa noda, dan aroma tubuhnya bak aroma surga, tapi ternyata bung... Jimin itu semeable banget, tegas lebih tegas dari komandan militer. Tetap saja melihat namja sexeh itu membuat Jungkook selalu gatel untuk menyenandungkan lagunya Hesti Klepek Klepek kalau lagi berpapasan sama dia. Dua tahun si Abang Jungkook berusaha setengah hidup negedeketin Jimin,, tapi respon Jimin gitu gitu aja. Dan selama dua tahun itu pula Jungkook mengisi kekosongan di hatinya dengan nge-gaet manusia-manusia tanpa dosa yang mengaguminya. Namja itu keras kepala banget, sampe botak pula tuh kepalanya, ia belum puas kalau belum bisa ngebuat Jimin berLutut Tekuk sama dia. Pokoknya pantang menyerah sebelum padam,, itulah moto seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sebelum janur kuning melengkung, Jimin adalah manusia suci yang belum termiliki oleh siapa pun. Agak aneh memang kedengerannya, dari sekian juta kaum hawa yang beberapa di antara yang menyukai si Abang, ia memilih Jimin sebagai sasaran hatinya. Dasar Jungkook.

Pagi-pagi buta Jungkook sudah bersiap di medan perang, dengan senjata akurat turun temurun dari nenek moyang sampe ke buyutnya, ia akan beraksi morning itu. Sisir, pomade, parfume, dan satu lagi yang paling penting guys adalah permen Kiss (senjata utama perang) biar nggak busuk gitu udara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tuh cowok udah ngaca-ngaca aja bung di depan cermin, dengan semangat empat lima yang berkobar di ikuti intrument tanda peperangan. Mengemut permen Kissnya dengan gaya sok imut, sok keren di depan cermin, ia memainkan tangannya dengan lincah memoleskan gel rambut itu ke surainya yang di gradasi warna merah and black. Agak di berantakin gitu deh gayanya, supaya keliatan sedikit sexeh, sexeh banget padahal.

"Waaahh,, Jeon Jungkook,, gilaaa, gila, lu tampan banget, untung kagak jadi artis, bisa keanduan dunia di guncang sama ketampanan lu yang maksimal ini,,,"ujar si Abang mulai ngalay di depan cermin. Sungguh cermin yang tidak berdosa itu harus menanggung kepedihan karena setiap pagi ia menjadi saksi kekonyolan Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan agak ngeper dan sedikit menganga mulutnya agar makin sensual aja keliatannya gitu. Sontak mulut kaum hawa yang lebar langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat idolnya lewat dengan full kharisma, seperti cheerlyders yang udah di komando aja. Moment yang pas. Senyum devil itu keluar pula dari bibirnya pas mendapati Jimin berjalan di depannya dengan membawa tumpukkan buku yang banyak. Ide jahil pun muncul bung di otak IQ 99-nya yang terus bekerja itu. Dia menyeringai ke arah Jimin yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran si devil. Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya. Anggap aja kayak ada slow motion, waktu si Abang berjalan mendekati si cantik Jimin dengan menyibakkan rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang jenjang. Agak membuka mulutnya biar tambah sexy bung,,,

'Braakk,,'

Sesuai rencana. 'YES' sorak sorai Jungkook dalam hati.

Buku-buku malang itu pun berjatuhan saat Jungkook menabrak tubuh mungil Jimin,, inget ye, masih slow motion,, Jimin menatap terkejut buku-buku yang sekarang udah terkulai lemas di lantai. Bajingan banget si Jungkook, layaknya manusia tanpa dosa, doi masih setia menyeringai ke arah Jimin yang merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memungut buku-buku itu. Jungkook mengikuti gerakan tubuh namja itu,, doi jongkok di depan Jimin dan akan membantu Jimin mengambil buku-bukunya. Waah..modus tingkat dewa banget si Jungkook. Tuh bocah agak memiringkan kepalanya mengamati setiap sudut di wajah Jimin yang terlihat sangat manis dan nyata itu. Membuat efek bunga-bunga dan lope-lope muncul menyelimuti mereka berdua. Doi lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu buku.

"Jangan sentuh,,,!". . . .ttakk,,(slow motion berhenti). Deathglare. Efeknya berubah suram saat si jutek menetuskan itu dengan tempo cepat dan intonasi yang kuat pada Jungkook. Playboy kelas kakap itu agak terkejut jadinya, doi lalu berdiri dan melingkarkan tangan di depan depan rusuk bawahnya dan melihat si ChimChim dengan tatapan arogan.

"Dasar,, nggak tahu terima kasih,, mau di bantuin juga,,, bukannya minta maaf,, udah tahu dia yang salah,,!"umpat si devil sok-sok marah. Si Angel jutek agak mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat terakhir. Doi pun segera berdiri saat sudah selesai dengan buku-buku yang kembali rapi di pelukannya itu, Jungkook masih sempat berpikir bagaimana cara bernegosiasi sama buku-buku itu buat tukar posisi dengan dia, tapi sudah pasti si buku bakal menanggapi Jungkook kayak gini "Helloooouuww,, loe udah bikin gue nyentuh lantai hina itu. So,, sampai kiamat kubra pun nggak ada negosiasi di antara kita,FIX..!,", Blusshh,, Jungkook mengedipkan matanya bolak-bolak pasalnya dia seperti ngliat buku itu bicara sama doi. Hiiii, ngeri, batinnya

Jimin melihat Jungkook yang melongok begok, dan mengambil tiga langkah ke depan mendekati Jungkook,, menghilangkan jarak di anatara mereka. . Huuuu,,,

Mata si devil agak melebar kayak mau terjun bebas waktu si ChimChim ngedeketin doi.

"WoooYYy,,! MIKIR. .PAKE. .OTAK,,!"celetuk Jimin dengan intonasi yang di tekankan di setiap awal tepat di telinga Jungkook. Tapi si devil malah tersenyum nggak karuan karena ngerasain telinganya terhempas oleh angin lembut yang timbul dari hembusan napas Jimin, ingat Tuhanmu Jungkook... Dengan gaya yang jutek abis, si ChimChim lanjut jalan gitu aja, sengaja nabrakin pundaknya ke lengan Jungkook agak keras. Lagi-lagi si Jungkook cuma senyum-senyum nggak jelas kayak orang senewen. Doi sampe menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gemas sama imutnya Jimin. So, Jungkook langsung membanting tubuhnya menghadap ChimChim.

"Hei,, mita maaf dulu kali,,,!"teriak Jungkook dibuat cempreng.

"Sampe gue bewokan juga nggak sudi gue minta maaf sama lu,, orang lu yang sengaja nabrak gue,, dasar otak udang,,,!"umpat Jimin yang cepet banget jalannya persis curut. Jungkook belum capek senyum lebar menatap kepergian si Angel jutek itu.

Koridor sekolah rame banget, ngalahin suasana di terminal, gara gara si Devil tuh yang lari-lari kayak bocah SD lagi kebelet plus teriak-teriak kesana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas, udah deh mirip banget sama tarzan,, sodaraan kali. Meski itu bukan masalah buat siswa yang lain karena Jungkook adalah idol di sana, tapi suara cemprengnya itu loh agak mengusik konsentrasi murid di kelas tata boga,, jadinya mereka salah resep karena ngaak konsen sama prektek masaknya dan malah ngedengerin Jungkook yang bersenandung seperti angin ribut, tadinya mau masak kering tempe, eh malah jadi masak spagghetti gara-gara terngiang-ngian lengkingan si Abang. Finnaly, bapak BK pun harus bertindak lebih ekstra membujuk Pak KetOs jutek untuk mengamankan sekolah dari tidakan anarkis seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Dasar bocah tengik,, ngrepotin aja tuh anak,,,"umpat Jimin saat mengemban tugas yang laknat itu.

"I need you babe,,, wae,, honja saranghago honja soman ibyeolhaeee,,,! I need yo-..."teriak Jungkook menyenandungkan lagu dari salah satu boyband Bangsat yang di ketahui bernama BTS itu.

"Yaa,, Jeon Jungkooooookkk,,,!"teriak Jimin sampe delapan oktaf. Si doi langsung nge-rem mendadak saat mendengar suara angelic itu. Ia memutar kepalanya perlahan menuju sumber suara (masukkin efek slow motion). Mendapati sosok di depannya,, lagu dari bangtan boys pun terputar lagi di otak Abang Jungkook. Kali ini di tambah klise embun-embun pluss bubble berwarna pink yang berjatuhan.

'. . . I need you girl,, neon areumdawo,, I need you girl,, neomu chagawoo,,,'begitulah penggalan lirik lagunya, selanjutnya bisa di lihat sendiri di ponsel masing-masing (kalau ada...).

Jimin berjalan ke arah Jungkook,, dan sekarang kayak orang gagu si doi cuma diem aja dengan mulut menganga dan pikiran yang melayang bersama Angel jutek. Inget,,! Masih slow motion,, efeknya juga belum ilang.

Jantungnya si Playboy makin cepet guys, waktu si ChimChim menggandeng lembut pergelangan tangannya dan langsung menarik devil yang terpaku itu, tegas, penuh pemaksaan. Doi mempercepat langkahnya ngikuti langkah imut Jimin dengan cengirannya yang khas, mukanya devil banget tuh. Layaknya sepasang kekasih yang berjalan beriringan sambil bergandeng tangan, ia membiarkan tangan mungil Jimin menggenggamnya erat,,,(Ciee,,! Cuit,,cuiitt..!). ChimChim membawa si devil itu ke suatu tempat untuk di amankan guna menjaga ketertiban sekolah. Aplause dulu dong buat pak ketos.

"MASUK,,!"(Slow motion berhenti).

Si manis mendorong tubuh devil itu masuk ke ruangan yang penuh buku itu dengan penuh kesebelan,, dan tempat...Yup,, tentu saja perpustakaan. Jungkook mengamati dengan sengit dan penuh kesuraman ruangan yang menurutnya sangat haram di kunjungi oleh dia itu. Namun Jungkook mendapati ruangan itu sepi dan sedikit gelap. Wiiihhh...Otak mesumnya langsung bekerja otomatis, menyuruh matanya si doi melihat Jimin dengan intens lengkap sama seringaian tajam.

"Ooo,, jadi lu maunya di tempat kayak gini,, oke, gue siap,,"

'CLETAK,!'

Sentilan pun melayang sempurna di kening Jungkook. Kapok nggak tuh bocah. Meringis dah jadinya si devil, kepalanya berasa retak.

"Dari pada mekik-mekik nggak jelas di koridor,,, lu baca buku tuh yang banyak,, sampe otak lu bersih,, dasar mesum,!"

Finish,, Angel jutek menyelesaikan emban tugas dari Pak Namjoon dengan langsung ngacir dari depan Jungkook. Dan si devil jadi speeshless di tempatnya.

"Dia pikir yang bikin otak gue kagak bersih siapa,, dasar kagak tahu diri,,, udah tahu sexy masih aja kayak gitu,,, tambah sexy tau,, jadi gemes gue, dasar sexy,,!, Awas aja bakal gue eksploitasi tu bocah sexy.. "umpat devil yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sampe lima senti ke depan.

Suatu hari, di tengah perjuangan si Devil untuk ngedapetin hati Angel jutek,, ia dapet ilham setelah tiga puluh hari bersemedi di Puncak Everest tanpa makan tanpa kentut (Mati kali...). Ada kabar burung yang mengatakan kalau di kelas XI A, alias kelasnya ChimChim kekurangan murid karena ada satu murid di kelasnya yang keluar sementara di kelas si raja gombal alias Jungkook overstudent kelebihan murid... dan kata-katanya sih, wali kelas bakal ngambil satu murid dari kelas Jungkook. Suatu kebetulan,,.. Si devil pun mulai menyusun rencana di whiteboard,, muali dari ilmu MTK nya dari SD sampe Ilmu Fisika tingkat Profesor semuanya dia kerahin buat keberhasilan rencana itu, doi bahkan melakukan puasa tiga hari tiga malam agar rencananya berjalan mulus semulus ketek member SNSD. Tidak ketinggalan semangat empat lima-nya bung,, seorang Jeon Jungkook dengan bangga dan percaya dirinya pergi menemui guru BP yang tidak lain adalah wali kelas di kelas XI A.

'Ceklek,,!'

Si devil ngebuka pintu ruang BP itu dan menadapati Bapak Namjoon lagi ngopi cantik di sana. Kayaknya itu Musang White Coffee yang lagi di minum Guru sok Inggris itu.

"Oh,, Jeon Jungkook,,"

"Wiihh,, bapak kenal sama saya,,,"agak terkejut si Abang karena guru BP itu mengenalinya.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu,,, murid paling bandel di sini,,,"

Jungkook nyengir kuda mendengar itu. Bener kok,, bener, dan kebenaran itu menylekitkan hati Jungkook.

"Kenapa,,? Kau sedang membuat masalah lagi,,"

"Eoh,,?! Ya enggaklah pak,, aaah bapak ini su'udzon banget sama saya,,, saya ini anak yang baik baik pak,,,"

"Baiklah, saya kurang percaya,,, kalau begitu ada keperluan apa,,?"

"Eee,,, gini pak,, saya dengar bapak mau ngambil murid di kelas saya untuk ngisi murid di kelas bapak yaa,,?"

"Iya kenapa,,?"

"Gini pak,, ternyata ya teman-teman saya pada nggak mau,, dan malah mengajukan saya untuk pindah,,,"

"What,,!?". .

'Croott..!'...semburan kopi cantik pun keluar dari mulut sang guru dan untung saja si devil udah antisipasi dan menutupi wajahnya dengan jurnal milik guru itu yang ada di atas meja.

"What do you think,,,? You and your friends ingin lu jadi murid di kelas I,, waaahh,, sungguh bencana,,, lu tahu kan di kelas I muridnya baik baik, kalau di tamabahin muridd kayak ente,, bakalan rusak,, ngarti,,,!... Nggak,, saya tidak setuju,,,!"

Jungkook mendengus kesal sambil garuk-garuk pantat. Tapi bukan devil namanya kalau dia tidak memutar otaknya buat nyari rencana lain.

"Pak,, coba pikir deh,, saya ini memang murid ganteng yang nakal,,, tapi karena saya tahu murid di kelas bapak itu pinter-pinter, baik-baik, rajin menabung, kalau makan di kantin nggak lupa bayar, kalau boker nggak lupa cebok dan tidak sombong,, makanya saya mau berubah pak,,, saya mau insaf,,, beneran deh pak,,, saya tuh serius sama niat saya,,,, masa iya sih bapak mau menghalangi niat baik muridnya,,ini saya jarang-jarang lho Pak saya mau tobat, saya ini tulus lho pak,,,"jelas si devil amat meyakinkan, udah kayak jaksa meyakinkan hakim aja tuh anak. Guru BP itu pun tampak berpikir sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya yang gundul itu.

. . .

Tik. .tok. . Tik. .tok. .

"Kamu janji mau berubah,,?"

"Janji pak,, janji,! Beneran,,, swear,,!"

"Baik saya pegang janjimu,,, mulai besok kamu pindah di kelas XI A,,"

"Kenapa gak sekarang aja sih pak,,,"

"Heitss,,,"

"Eee,,,iya Pak,, iya besok,,,"

Waah si devil keliatan girang banget sampe lompat -lompat kangguru gitu di depan pintu BP,,kata 'YES' terus di ucapin seiring dengan doi berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Matanya melek merem, ngebayangin ia bakalan sekelas sama ChimChim. Tapi sebagai lelaki yang di puja di kalangan darah muda. Jungkook tetap mempertahankan kharismanya yang cool di depan para yeoja maupun namja yang melihat doi kala itu. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang senang dan ingin sekali ngebor sampai encok sambil ngerap lagu Mic Drop,, tapi gengsi lah,, bisa-bisa harga level ketampanannya turun sepuluh level karena tindakan gilanya. Tapi awas saja kamarnya nanti bakal jadi korban kenistaannya,, dasar Devil.

Kelas XI A lagi rame banget, biasa sih masih pagi banget, tenaganya anak-anaknya masih ekstra. Sambil nunggu guru mata pelajaran pertama masuk, mending buang energi berlebih dulu, pikir makhluk-makhluk laknat itu. Meski terkenal sama pinter-pinternya penghuni kelas itu, namanya manusia baru gede kalau nggak ribut ya gak tenang hidupnya ibarat sayur lodeh tanpa kuah,, bayangin deh, enak nggak ?. Obrol sana obrol sini, obral sana obral sini, begitulah kelakuan mereka. Hari ini gosipnya agak panas, pasalnya ada bocoran kalau si Playboy sekolah bakal ngisi kekosongan satu kursi di kelas itu. Tau sendiri deh, cewek-cewek rempong, denger bakal ada CoGan keren singgah di kelasnya pada ribut sama rencana masing,, ada yang sibuk dandan menor di depan cermin, ada yang sibuk pake parfume wangi bunga melati, bahkan sampe ada yang berkhianat sama temen sebangkunya biar bisa duduk sama si CoGan. Si Angel jutek udah nggak tahan tuh,, makin lama suasana di kelasnya makin ricuh, nggak ada bedanya sama orang Demons,, di diemin lama-lama jadi kayak tarzan semua. Teriak sana teriak sini bikin mules perut. Mending kalau suaranya semerdu suara Ariana Grande, Jimin masih sudi mendengarnya, malah bakal dia tolong buat masuk dapur rekaman, lah ini, kayak panci bolong di pukul-pukul pake kentongan, anjir banget,, untuk Bu Min ah yang lagi hamil udah cuti, kalau nggak pasti udah kebrojolan gara-gara denger suara-suara iblis XI A. Untung aja sebagai ketua kelas Jimin selalu bisa menghandle kelasnya jadi nggak pernah ke buka kedok kelasnya yang sebenarnya di huni sama bajingan-bajingan alumni Jahanam itu.

"Eh,,! Lu pada bisa diem nggak,, berisik banget, gila,,! Gue sumbat tuh mulut pake tong sampah,, mendingan lu pada belajar,, bentar lagi ujian,, lu pengen reputasi kelas golden ini turun gara-gara nilai lu pada yang anjlok,,,"Si Angel jutek udah mulai bersuara, berdiri di atas meja layaknya seorang Orator. Ya otomatis semuanya diem, nggak ada yang berani ngejawab. Kaku semua. Satu kata aja keluar buat ngebantah ocehan Jimin yang selalu bener bakalan abis tuh murid di telan bulat-bulat sama guru BK. Si Angel jutek itu udah kayak tangan kanannya guru BK.

Suara ketukan sepatu yang berbentur dengan lantai itu sangat mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Ya saking heningnya sampe suara tarikan napas yang Younjae yang asma kalau lagi gugup kedengeran jelas banget. Guru yang berstatus sebagai wali kelas di kelas itu memasuki ruangan dengan senyum khas dimplenya yang sebenarnya bikin beberapa murid mual ngliat dia, pasalnya si guru itu sok manis banget.

"Hello everybody,, how are you today,,? I think you always happy everyday,, Do you think so,,,?"

"Yes, Sir,,!"

Wiih,, kompak jawabnya walau sebenarnya kepakasa benget sih, tapi kebiasaan sapa menyapa itu selalu di ajarkan sama Pak Namjoon tiap hari, makanya murid-murid udah kayak anak anjing yang terlatih. Juga mana mungkin dari sekian ekor manusia-manusia itu semuanya pada bahagia tiap hari. Mukanya aja kusut banget, kayak pantat ayam.

Namun tiba tiba aja suara kembali ricuh saat si devil memasuki ruangan itu. Bak seorang aktor yang berjalan di catwalk dengan rambut yang sedikit basah dan berantakan plus kancing kemeja atasnya sengaja di tanggalkan biar menimbulkan kesat hot 45 derajat. Cewek-cewek pada histeris nggak peduli pokoknya sama tatapan tajam dari si Angel jutek yang udah mengkilat kayak sinar gamma, mereka terpaku sama pesona dahsyat dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Namja itu berdiri dengan gaya paling cool di depan sana dan menyapa penghuni kelas itu dengan senyum mautnya. Gilaa dah pokoknya, luluh lantah semua iman anak kelas itu yang emang cetek, semuanya pada berfantasi, kecuali Pak KetOs yang nampaknya tidak senang bung dengan kehadiran Si Plyboy kelas kakap. Doi bahkan ngliat si Jungkook agak risih risih gimana gitu, padahal Jungkook ngeliatin doi dengan tatapan sensual. Maybe itu sih yang bikin doi risih.

"Jangan senyum-senyum aja kamu,, perkenalkan dirimu sekarang,,!"ujar Pak Namjoon yang terlihat memgangi perutnya itu.

"Nggak usah pak,, mereka pasti udah kenal sama saya,,, Iya kan,,? Do you know about me guys,,,!"teriaknya.

"Yes, Kookie,,"jawab para kaum hawa nan Adam itu serempak. Membuat si devil tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

'Kampret,,! Jadi bocah tengil itu beneran pindah kesini,,, huhh,, nambah masalah gue aja, botak deh,, botaakk kepala gue,, WTF,,'umpat Jimin abis-abisan di dalam hatinya melirik sengit si devil itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Lalu Jimin shock berat mendapati kalau cuma bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong, dan otomatis si devil itu bakalan duduk disana. Ia berpikir keras untuk hal itu.

"Heh,,! Seul bi,,!"panggilnya sedikit berbisik sama yeoja yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ada apaan Boss,,,?!"

"Sini deh,,,"

"Kemana,,?"

"Duduk disini,,"

"Kenapa,,?"

"Udah cepetan,, gak bakal rugi elu duduk ama gue di sini,, nanti gue contekin deh kalau ada PR,,"rayu Jimin sok manis. Ya yeoja yang pikirannya hanya sejengkal kilan tangan itu pun langsung menuruti Jimin. Itu adalah kesempatan bagus bagi dia yang malas berpikir itu. Jarang-jarang kelez si Angel jutek itu ngomong ama dia, lah ini malah di ajak duduk bareng,, Golden Oportunity banget. Muka si devil jadi masam saat melihat yeoja berambut pendek itu duduk di samping Jimin.

'Anjir,,! Gak papa,, bukan Jungkook namanya kalau nggak bisa mengusir tuh cewek udik,, lembutin dikit juga bakal megap-megap..'Jungkook kembali tersenyum licik.

"Tuh kan Pak,! Mereka udah pada kenal sama saya,, saya ini populer,,"bangganya si devil itu.

"Ya udahlah,! Sana kamu duduk di bangku yang kosong,,,, dan untuk kalian,, baca buku dulu ya, saya mau keluar sebentar,, ada urusan yang penting,,"ujar Pak Namjoon yang langsung ngacir keluar kelas. Refleks, dengan cepat melebihi kilat, Jimin mengejar Pak gurunya itu. Ia harus mengklarifikasi apa sebab penyebab, dan bagaimana akibatnya nanti kalau Pak Namjoon memasukkan namja brandal itu di kelas sucinya.

"Eiitzz,, Pak,, saya mau nanya,,!"Jimin dengan cepat mencegat langkah si guru BK.

"Nanya apaan sih Jiiim,, saya lagi ada urusan penting nih,,,", Ya, pokoknya waktu itu mukanya Pak Namjoon langsung kecut banget.

"Kok bapak bisa-bisanya sih ngambil si Jungkook dari sekian murid yang lebih berpotensi untuk masuk ke kelas kita,, kenapa nggak yang lain aja sih paaak,,,?!"

". . . Untuk ngebuat dia berubah,,"sahutnya singkat dan langsung hendak pergi, namun lagi-lagi Pak KetOs menghalanginya, malah sekarang dia memegang tangan Pak Gurunya itu erat, kayak anak SD minta permen ke bapaknya.

"Apa lagi sih Jim,,?"

"Apanya yang mau diubah,, tuh anak emang udah di kodratkan jadi kayak gitu,, gak ada yang bisa berubah pak,, malah bakalan bikin kelas XI A jadi jelek nantinya,,,"kali ini Jimin sedikit merengek.

"Ya udah kali,,, kamu handle dia,, nyetir ratusan anak di sekolah ini aja bisa,, masa cuma nyetir Jungkook aja kamu nggak bisa sih,,,!"

'PAWW,,!' berasa dipukul deh Jimin, padahal nggak ada yang mukul dia,, Cuma...Jimin langsung diam telak,, kata-kata itu nylekit banget, nusuk tepat di pantatnya.

"Udah deh,, bapak percaya sama kamu,, lagi pula Jungkook sendiri yang bilang dia mau berubah ,, udah ah,, bapak nggak tahan,,,"

"Uh,,?!"terkejut sama kata-kata nggak tahan itu.

Melihat ekspresi Jimin yang melirik dengan tatapan su'uzdan, Pak Namjoon langsung ambil tindakan menarik telinga Jimin ke dekat mulutnya dan berbisik sebuah kalimat.

". . Gak tahaan, kebelet mau boker,, sekarang kamu kembali ke kelas,, bapak mau tuntasin urusan ini,, jangan sampai anak-anak gak waras itu teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan di kelas,, Okey ,Bye,,,"Guru berdimpel itu langsung melesat secepat kilat meninggalkan Jimin yang mematung begok. Namja dengan senyum angelic itu mendengus kesal, rambutnya di acak-acak sesuai dengan pikirannya yang acak dan berantakan.

"Gue lagi gue lagi,,, ketek masam bener tuh anak,, awas aja dia bikin masalah di kelas,, bakal gue sisir tuh rambutnya pake garpu taman,,"Jimin mengepal tangannya siap bertarung menghadapi devil yang kini menghuni kelasnya itu. Bukan Pak KetOs namanya kalau nggak bisa menghandle si devil,, berbagai macam iblis aja udah pernah ia taklukin dari yang level kutil sampe bisul udah K.O di tangannya, masa ia devil macam Jungkook nggak bisa ia hadapin. Tapi berdasarkan pengalamannya menjadi Pak KetOs selama dua tahun ini, Jungkook memang banyak menguras tenaga dan pikirannya, lincah banget tu bocah dan nggak ada kapok kapoknya.

Devil bermata bulat itu mulai beraksi. Dengan lidah yang di julurkan layaknya ular derik lagi kegatelan, doi melakukan itu dan membuat tampilannya makin sexeh buat menggoda gadis itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang di perlambat menuju gadis itu bak seorang pujangga yang mau melantunkan syairnya, jadi rame plus histeris kelas itu mengumpati seorang tak berdaya, Shin Seul bi. Sontak saja gadis itu langsung tidak karuan seperti cacing yang kreminan. Dasar Bangsat,, Jungkook mendudukan bokongnya dengan exotis di atas meja tepat di depan gadis itu duduk. Dan gadis itu mengumpat sekuat Kaka Slank yang lagi ngebor di atas panggung di dalam hatinya menyumpah serapahkan manusia yang telah melahirkan namja tampan nan terkutuk itu di dunia yang fatamorgana ini. Jungkook mendekatkan mukanya yang cerah sumringah itu,, deket banget sampe nglewatin batas kemaksiatan. Mata bajingannya turun perlahan ke dada sang gadis yang datar kayak aspal jalan. Anjir,,! Benar-benar kiamat sugra bagi tuh cewek yang lagi ngerasain sensasi sambalado level lima belas gara-gara kelakuan Jungkook. Sadiss,,!. Pokoknya menelan ludah berasa kayak menelan batu giok kakeknya buat Seul bi kala itu.

"Shin Seul bi,,,"ia membaca nametag tuh cewek dengan suara yang agak di desah-desahin kayak orang kepedesan. _Sensual mode_.

"Nama yang bagus,, manis seperti wajahmu sayang,,,"ujar devil itu sensual di telinga gadis yang udah kaku kayak keripik tempe yang di jual sama Bu kantin. Padahal Jungkook merutuki mulutnya sendiri karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak manis.

"Emhh,,"

Kamvret,, Varokah banget hidup tuh cewek, kali ini si Abang makin parah,, dia sengaja menopang dagunya dan agak monyong-monyongin bibir merahnya di muka gadis yang imannya udah di ambang kehancuran itu, pasalnya iblis di depannya itu hot banget. Bikin suhu di Korea naik sampe 40 derajat celcius.

". .Gue pengen duduk disini,, boleh nggaak,,,?"ujarnya penuh desahan manjah dan tarikan napas yang sengaja di buat berat,,Gilaa banget tuh manusia,,,. Seul bi dengan mudahnya terhipnotis oleh pesona si Abang Jungkook. Ia tunduk dan nurut gitu aja sama setan keparat itu. Kini Jungkook tersenyum puas kayak abis dapet doorprize mini cooper karena udah sukses mengusir gadis yang kini lemes plus lunglai itu, dan sekarang dengan bangganya doi duduk di samping tahta sucinya si Angel jutek yang belum kembali dari perjalanannya menginterogasi guru dimple.

Jimin keliatan kesel banget,, bibirnya di majuin kalau lagi bete padahal itu malah membuat doi makin sexy. Cukup-cukup,,! Seseorang harus mengehentikan kelakuan si Angel jutek itu sebelum terjadi kasus khilaf besar-besaran di sekolah itu saat para seme melihat Jimin yang amat sexy and cute bingitzz. Doi berjalan dengan malas masuk ke ruangan yang mulai menjadi nista di matanya itu. 'Glekk,,!'

Mata doi membulat sempurna saat mendapati Kunyuk tengil itu duduk di samping kursinya dengan senyum evil yang amat merong-rong di hatinya. Waaahh,, amarahnya langsung membludak,,dan doi mempercepat langkah menuju ke sana siap mau nyeruduk itu si bocah tengil, tanduk semeter yang mendiami kepalanya bahkan udah keluar. Tak peduli meski Jungkook ngliatin dia dengan tatapan mesum banget, doi tetap pada pendiriannya untuk memasang muka paling pahitnya pada devil itu. Doi berhenti dan berdiri menatap tajam Jungkook setajam silet.

"Ngliatnya biasa aja dong Chim,,, jangan bikin gue gerah ah,,",, katanya menggoda dengan gaya relax bersandar di kursi.

. . Laknat, biadab, sungguh nista kata-kata itu terdengar di kuping si Angel jutek yang lagi kesel itu.

"Bibirnya pengen di cium ya,, manyun manyun gitu,,"si Abang Jungkook makin menggila rupanya.

'GUBBRAAAKKK,,!' Kota Seoul langsung di terjang gempa dengan kekuatan 4,5 SR berita ini di sampaikan langsung dari kantor berita Army's Radio,, penyebab utama gempa ini adalah ulah tangan manusia sendiri, bernama Park Jimin yang tanpa belas kasihan menepuk meja yang tak berdosa di kelasnya itu _(Main efek dramatis,, L.O.L)._

Jungkook langsung berjingkat di atas kursi layaknya emak-emak yang barusan ngliat curut. Dia natap Jimin dengan tatapan nggak percaya banget, mukanya aja sampe ngelipat-lipat, nggak nyangka si Imut itu bakal mengganas kayak beruang greezly yang udah nggak makan satu bulan.

'1. . 2. . 3'

Si Angel jutek sadar kalau ada puluhan pasang mata terkutuk lagi ngliatin perbuatan _amazing_ nya dengan tatapan ngeri, bahkan sampe ada yang sembunyi di kolong meja. Jimin nyengir kuda dan langsung ngeluarin senyum angelicnya pada puluhan pemilik mata itu yang tidak lain adalah teman teman sekelasnya. Mereka nggak nyangka banget kalau namja yang lagi tersungut amarah itu,, yang tanduknya persis HellBoy itu adalah CutieChimChim, Si Pak KetOs yang jutek tapi manis badai.

"Lu ngapain sih duduk di situ,,!"umpat Jimin dengan suara yang pelan tapi penuh gertakan dan penekanan pada devil tengil yang sekarang udah kembali nangkring nyaman di atas kursi. Melihat pipi Jimin yang memerah muda karena tampaknya doi lagi malu berat karena sisi beringasnya keluar tanpa perundingan terlebih dahulu dengan hati nurani dan membuat penghuni kelas heran bukan kepalang. Tapi itu malah membuat Jungkook si devil tengil merasa akan menang. Doi yakin Angel jutek macam Jimin itu nggak akan ada hati mau ngehancurin dunia dengan amarahnya yang lumayan dahsyat itu. Jungkook pun kembali dengan pembawaan calm and coolnya, take it slow deh pokonya. Ia langsung ngeluarin jurus maut andalan, sebut saja jurus Kuda Liar.

"Ya gue mau duduk dimana,, cuma ini bangku yang gue liat kosong Chim,, lu harus paham itu,, okay,,?"kata Jungkook dengan suara yang di merdu-merduin dan mendayu-dayu plus senyum evilnya yang nggak bosan-bosan ia keluarin buat namja manis itu. _Please deh, Kook,_

Jimin berdecak,, berkacak pinggang. Mikir-mikir, menjungkir balikkan otaknya. Kayaknya nggak bakal mempan deh buat Si Jungkook yang nggak ada kapoknya itu. Capek hati capek pikiran, diemin aja, kata si Baik di hati Jimin,, dengan perasaan yang super duper sebelnya minta ampun sama makhluk yang lagi tersenyum tanpa dosa itu, doi duduk di bangkunya dengan pasrah tanpa ikhtiar. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan iblis tingkat jahanam itu yang kini duduk sampingnya. Mau pindah tempat, ya nggak mau lah,, tempat itu udah menjadi tempat suci seorang Park Jimin,, strategis, pencahayaan yang bagus, sudut pandangnya juga jelas ke arah papan tulis dan yang terpenting deket banget dengan AC jadi kulitnya yang terawat itu nggak bakal kusam and kering, so tetap lembap dan cantik. Doi nggak akan pindah cuma gara-gara setan tengil yang menurutnya sangat terkutuk itu. Dan sekarang yang lagi dia pikirin adalah gimana cara ngebuat Jungkook nggak betah duduk di sana meski tingkat kemungkinannya sangat kecil, sekecil kutil di pantat kutu rambut.

Bukan Jungkook namanya kalau dia sampe bisa nggak betah duduk di samping orang yang selama ini menyerang hatinya dengan kejutekan yang amat menggoda itu. Meskipun Jimin mengggap dia seekor kutu yang lagi nangkring dan gak ada kepentingan buat menghiraukannya, bahkan meliriknya,, Jungkook tidak mendapati titik jenuhnya sama sekali. Betapa saat-saat kayak gitu udah dinantikan sepanjang matanya masih bisa melek. Dan sekarang orang itu tepat di sampingnya, membuat Abang Jungkook harus mempertebal keimanan lewat indera penglihatannya untuk melihat kulit mulus Jimin, yang saking mulusnya, nyamuk aja sampe kepeleset kalau nemplok di situ. Nggak kedip sama sekali Abang Jungkook kali ini.

"Eh, gue colok tuh mata..!"ujar Jimin, ketus plus jutek plus cuek plus nylekit plus plus pokoknya, tapi nggak berlaku buat si devil, pendengarannya udah kebal sama nada ketus Jimin yang hampir tiap hari doi telan mentah-mentah.

Waaah, devil itu berani bersumpah kalau bibir Jimin yang mengerucut itu sangat menggoyahkan imannya dan seolah memanggil dia untuk segera memagutnya kasar. Kacau, benteng yang udah dia bangun selama puasa tujuh hari tujuh malam plus mandi kembang tujuh rupa, hancur luluh lantah, lebur gara gara kelakuan Jimin yang makin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan saking gemesnya bibir Jungkook hampir lepas karena di gigit sendiri, doi udah mulai berfantasi. Jungkook gak tahan lagi, ia harus membuat Jimin mengakhirinya dan membiarkannya bernapas lega sebelum dia _horny, (what the f...!)_. Setelah ini dia harus membangun dinding keimanan yang lebih kuat karena ia pasti akan menghadapi Jimin yang seperti itu untuk hari hari ke depan.

"Jangan jutek gitu dong Chim,, lu mesti baik baik sama gue,, gue ini sekarang classmate lu, selanjutnya bakal jadi soulmate lu,, dan terakhir jadi roomate,, hehehe" bisik namja setan itu tepat di telinga Jimin. Sontak ChimChim langsung menjauhkan tubuh mungilnya dan memukul Jungkook dengan penggaris doraemon itu berkali kali. Membuat Jungkook mengaduh sakit tapi dengan nada manja.

"Aduh aduh adah,, sakit tau Chim,, aduh. . . atiitt. . ."

"Hiiddiiihh,, amit amit jabang baby,,, Dasar Kunyuuuukkk...! Sebel gue sebel,,!" omel si Angel jutek yang terus memukul dahi Jungkook bertubi tubi dengan mistar plastiknya itu.


	2. New Rules

Sejak saat itu, hari hari Pak KetOs yang imut jadi makin suram dan menyebalkan karena tingkah Si Playboy kelas kakap yang selalu menggoda dia dan terus mengganggunya itu. Tak ada hari tanpa raut masam di wajah Jimin. Berengsek, umpat Jimin selalu dan selalu, tapi hanya dalam hati karena dia nggak mau ngerusak pamor cantiknya. Dan ternyata malah kabar burung menyebar dengan sangat cepat, secepat kentut ninggalin pantat, padahal Jimin selalu menepis kabar tak beradab itu. Kini semuanya lagi heboh ngebicarain berita yang lagi anget-anget kayak taik ayam baru keluar dari liang suci. Gara-gara berita itu seluruh penghuni sekolah termasuk yang gaib sekalipun yang notabenenya adalah pencinta Jungkook menjadi makin sinis sama Pak KetOs, Jimin. Pasalnya kabar yang menyatakan dengan transparan kalau seorang Park Jimin yang masih suci itu menjalin hubungan diam diam dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang adalah namja berpengalaman berat dalam dunia percintaan itu sedang sangat heboh di bicarakan oleh masyarakat sekolah atas judul berita _'Pak KetOs and International Playboy lagi PDKT'_ . Histeris, heboh, plus ngeselin banget,, itulah keadaan di sekolah itu sekarang. Si devil selalu menguntit kemanapun si Angel pergi. Dan doi selalu menggandeng tangan mungil ChimChim meski makhluk yang sangat cute itu selalu menepisnya bahkan memukul setan itu dengan keras sampe kadang niggalin bercak merah,, tapi Jungkook nggak masalah dengan itu karena, itulah letak dimana doi bisa ngerasain sentuhan Jimin walau sedikit menyakitkan,, eemmhhh,, So Sweeeetttt,,(l.o.l).

 _Kantin sekolah,,,,_

"Eh Kunyuk,,,! Lu lama-lama gue kurung juga di gudang,, bisa diem nggak sih,,! Nggak usah banyak tingkah,, dan yang paling penting nggak usah ngekorin gue terus,, risih gue ama elu,, mending lu nyari kegiatan yang lebih berfaedah yang bisa ngebuat Tuhan ngampunin lu atas dosa-dosa lu yang udah menggunung itu,,,"ujarnya very very ketus sambil ndorong-ndorong dada keker Abang Jungkook dengan telunjuknya, yang malah membuat Jungkook kegirangan. Jimin pasrah... kasian juga sama macha di gelas mungilnya yang udah sedari tadi nungguin dia selesai ngomelin Jungkook.

Anjir, dengan polosnya Jungkook yang kini duduk berseberangan dengan Jimin itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menopang dagu di depan Jimin yang lagi minum cantik.

 _'KAMVREETTT,,,!'_ umpat si Angel jutek dalam hati. Gara-gara devil yang satu ini,, Jimin menjadi sering mengumpat dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam,, dan menimbun dosa yang kecil tapi makin menggunung itu.

Hari ini sedikit panas di kelas XI A karena diketahui AC disana lagi korslet dan baru akan di perbaiki nanti sepulang sekolah. Bencana buat ChimChim dan kulit cantiknya, Oh namja dengan pesona bak peri itu terbiasa dengan udara dingin, sejuk, nan segar,, tapi yang doi rasakan sekarang pengap, bau busuk, so pasti, PANAS. Sudah berbagai cara dia kerahkan untuk meredam rasa yang begitu menyiksa itu. Dari membuka tirai jedela,, mencuri buku gambar Taeyong alih-alih buat kipas, sampai menyibakkan rambut kesana-kemari. Kesannya kan jadi tebar pesona,, aduuh Chiiiimm,, ngundang Syahwat...

Eh alah,, namja imut seperti Jimin itu ternyata mesum juga toh,,,yeee Jimin juga manusia kali. Dia adalah manusia dengan tampilan malaikat,, tapi tetep aja otaknya ngeres sama kayak punya Jungkook kalau lagi ngliat yang hot dikit,, Doi memang selalu kayak gitu jika guru perempuan yang satu ini mengajar, sebabnya si guru selalu memakai rok mini merah itu kalau lagi ngajar di kelasnya. Doi melihatnya sampe kayak mau nelen tuh guru bulet-bulet. Sepulang sekolah nanti doi harus mandi wajib kembang tujuh rupa tujuh aroma dari tujuh negara untuk membersihkan kekhilafannya itu . Dia mengamati guru yang tengah menulis di papan tulis itu yang agak ngenjinjit membikin miniskirt-nya sedikit tarangkat, dari atas ke bawah naik ke atas lagi dan turun lagi, nyamping dikiitt...begitu pun ronde selanjutnya. Membuat setan di sampingnya jadi kebakaran ketek.

 _'Nanggung banget sih,,,'_ ujar Jimin dengan gemas dalam hatinya, masih mengamati Miss Seolhyun dengan mesum sambil menggigit penanya sampe mau patah. Si devil jadi kesel bin sebel ngeliat malaikatnya itu sedang berfantasi ria. Ide bejatnya pun muncul untuk meghancurkan khayalan gila Jimin, Jungkook menutup mata ChimChim dengan kedua telapak tangannya erat erat. Otomatis yang merasa terganggu karena fantasinya menjadi buyar itu langsung bereaksi plus lagi tangan si Jungkook bau minyak nyong nyong. Makin anjir aja jadinya.

"Pantat lu ya,,! Apaan sih,,!"kata Jimin kesel dan langsung menepis tangan Jungkook yang lebih besar dari tangan mungilnya itu.

"Kalau ngliatin jangan kayak gitu Chim,, bikin gue jealous tau,,,"Jungkook cemberut ala donald duck sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Persis kayak emak emak rempong lagi marah sama bininya.

"Idiih,, bodo amat,, emang gue peduli,,"kata Jimin innoncence.

"Huuh,,, awas aja tuh,, gue bikin kapok udah pake rok mini pendek banget,"gumam si devil itu menatap si guru cantik dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Apa lu bilang,,,!?"

Jimin agak ngedenger kalimat Jungkook yang lirih banget itu.

"I love you,,,"

Jungkook nyengir kuda tepat di muka Jimin.

"Aishhh,,!"

Si ChimChim mendengus kesal lalu mendorong dahi Jungkook dengan pulpennya yang tak berdosa itu.

. .

. .

 _Sementara di kelas lain,,_

Dasar Kim Taehyung bangsat. Padahal jelas banget guru bohai itu lagi menerangkan materi di depan sana sampe berbuih-buih tuh mulut sexeh,, tapi doi tanpa merasa berdosa, seenak jidat nenek moyangnya menggunakan gunting Keropi sakral warisan turun temurun,, dengan anggun ria nan jahil memotong hampir ribuan helas rambut Kim Jisoo, teman seperguruan kelas tambahannya yang lagi bengong apa menghayal, gak ada bedanya deh,, yang penting pandangan tuh cewe ngambang, terus bibirnya senyum-senyum gitu,, idih, kesambet kali ya,,. Rambut Jisoo yang semula panjangnya hampir sebokong kin berakhir dengan malang,, tinggal sebahu,, hasil karya bejatnya Taehyung. Heeeh,, bakal nangis bombai tuh cewe kalau tahu mahkota indahnya di rusak sama alien XD.

"Hehehe,,!", Taehyung terkikik kayak nenek lampir memandang kelakuannya itu.

"Kim Taehyung,,!"

UPS,, ketahuan kayaknya,,

"Iya, bu,,,",, astegoh, santai banget lagi tuh anak jawabnya, bukannya kayak maling kepergok gitu. Malah nampilin cengiran bodoh khas miliknya. Si guru natap Taehyung jengah banget, rasanya pengen nelen, tapi kalau dibayangin juga pengen muntah, soalnya pasti daging Kim Taehyung itu pahit banget,, kebanyakan dosa. Bu Hyorin udah hampir delapan tahun jadi guru disana, dan baru kali ini dapat murid yang bisa membuatnya merasa tercekik tiap kali ngeliat mukanya.

Menghela napas,, beratnya hidup seorang Ibu Hyorin sangat terasa saat itu, , ,

"Gini Tae,, kita buat mudah aja ya,,", katanya dengan nada penuh kesabaran. Lapang banget emang dada ibu itu,, saking lapangnya dua gunung Semeru mendiami dada ibu Hyorin.

"Oke bu,, Taehyung mah nurut aja,,!",, sahut si alien dengan polosnya,, sambil ngupil lagi.

' _TAHIIIIII...!',_ batin bu Hyorin mengumpat abis-abisan.

"Kalo kamu bisa nulis angka nol sampe sepuluh di papan tulis ini dalam waktu dua detik,, kamu gak perlu lagi ikut kelas tambahan ini,,!"

WOAH. Golden Oportunity. Taehyung langsung berjingkat siap mendengar itu.

"Cius Bu,,?!", semangat empat lima pun berkobar mengiringi Taehyung. Bu Hyorin menanggapinya dengan malas,, tapi dia langsung ngacungin spidol ke si Taehyung. Dan tuh anak dengan sumringahnya berjalan meraih benda keramat yang akan menentukan hidup dan matinya itu.

"Oke..Tolong di bantu ngitung ya anak-anak,,,!"

"Iya,, bu,,",, jawab temen-temen laknat Taehyung kompak. Mereka juga tampak girang banget,, soalnya berharap Taehyung berhasil mengemban tugas Luar Binasa dari bu Hyorin itu,, biar siswa yang terkenal paling nyleneh itu bisa langsung mengasingkan diri dari kelas tambahan. Bikin insane, bikin crazy keberadaan Taehyung disana.

"Satu. . . ."

Detik pertama dimulai,,

". . . . . du. . . . .a...!"

0-10,, itulah yang ditulis Taehyung di whiteboard dengan senyum kebanggaannya ia tunjukkan sama semua mata yang memandang,, kaget.

 _Gubraaakkk...!,_ si Jooyoung yang duduk di pojokan sampe pingsan loh,, Eunwoo yang udah gak ketahan pengen poop dari tadi sampe terkentut-kentut,, Jisoo pun langsung sadar dari acara semedi mencari jati dirinya alias bengong-nya.

Semua sukses dibuat melongok oleh karya jemari Taehyung di papan tulis,,

"Oh, Me, Got...", cetus bu Hyorin yang udah megangi pinggangnya kena asam urat.

"Sukses bu,, sekarang saya boleh keluar kan,,?",,

Anjir,,!,, satu kata penuh makna, dari bu Hyorin untuk The King of Alien,

"What. .. the Ffffttt... Huuuffftt,,!",, wanita kepala tiga itu narik napas dalem-dalem, sampe keliatan kayak lagi sakaratul maut,, detik itu juga ia merasa percaya bahwa Kiamat sudah sekat,, langsung memutuskan untuk tobat pulang ngajar nanti, soalnya salah satu tanda akuratnya sudah nyata bu Hyorin lihat di depan muka,, adalah munculnya sosok Kim Taehyung.

Bu Hyorin udah mewanti-wanti kalau tahun ini dia gak masuk nominasi Guru Tersabar di Golden Disk Award, (Emang ada,,(?)),, dia bakal demon di istana Presiden,,

Baiklah,, untuk meredam emosinya yang sudah jadi abu,, bu Hyorin coba inegt lirik lagu Sheila on 7,,

' _Kau harus bisa, bisa berlapang dada,, Kau harus bisa, bisa ambil hikmahnya...'_

SKIP.

Ambil hikmahnya buu,,, begitu bisik Si Baik di jiwa bu Hyorin,,

"Bagus Tae,, bagus... sekarang antara dua angka itu kamu pilih mana,,?"

"Pilih,,,?"

"Iya KIM Taehyung TAMPUBOlloooottt...!"

"Tampubolon bu,,,:,, aduuuhhh,, Taehyungku cintaku, masih sempat protes lagi, nggak liat apa tanduk goblin semeter untuk muncul di kepala bu Hyorin.

"TERSERAH,,!"

"Aduh,, jadi deg-deg an ni saya,,, pilih mana ya bu,,, Emmhzz,, dapet hadiah gak kira-kira,,",, mikir-mikir gaya sok imut sambil gigit jari,,

"Jawab saja Tae,,!"

"Nol deh bu,,"

Tidak sesuai harapan,,, tidak sesuai perencanaan,, tidak sesuai dengan kajian lima detik oleh otaknya,, baiklah, Bu Hyorin nyerah,,

"KENAPA GAK PILIH ANGKA 10,,?!",, sabar bu Hyorin,, sabaaarrr,, orang sabar pantatnya lebar loh,,, eh,, rejekinya lebar maksudnya,,(hehehe).

Biarkan anak terlampau gede itu mikir dulu. Imut sih Taehyung kalau lagi mikir gitu.. Bikin gemes,, saking gemesnya sampe pengen ngebunuh,,, wait,,wait,,,

"Simpel bu,, Nol sudah pasti bisa jadi sepuluh bu,, tapi juga gak menutup kemungkinan kalau sepuluh bisa jadi nol,, daripada menjadikan sepuluh ke nol,, saya lebih pilih membuat nol jadi sepuluh,,,",, jelas singkat seorang Taehyung Teguh.

Bu Hyorin terbelalak,, bukan Cuma bu Hyorin Kok,, Jin Tomang yang nunggu kelas itu juga melongok dibuatnya... Itu bener, Kim Taehyung,,? Kok waras,,? Begitu mereka bertanya,,

"Okey,, lalu bagaimana cara kamu membuat nol itu jadi sepuluh,,?"

"Yaelah,, gampil bu,, tinggal ditambahin angka satu juga di depannya,,"

Bitch,,! Seluruh siswa langsung terbahak,,,

Andweeee, bu Hyoriiinnn,,,! Dia udah siap ngangkat meja guys,, mau di lemparin ke muka Taehyung yang songong...

"Just Kiding bu,,, Caranya ya saya harus belajar bu,, niat dan belajar,, gitu kata Bapak saya,, tapi gak pernah saya dengerin... Tapi atas nama Bu Hyorin,, guruku yang paling cantik nan sabar,, Taehyung bakal ngedengerin kata Bapak Taehyung,, dan belajar dengan keras... YEOREOBUN..! Saya TAERIO TEGUH,, dengan SALAM KUPER akan mewujudkan pengabdian saya sebagai siswa teladan, bahwa saya akan membuat angka nol saya selama ini pecah jadi angka sepuluh,,,", kata Doi penuh gairah menggebu-gebu, gak kalah saingen deh Bapak Proklamasi yang lagi mengumandangkan kemerdekaan Indonesi.

PLAK,,,PLAK,,PLAK,,,PLAK,,,!,, tepuk tangan, sorak sorai pun memenuhi kelas menyambut sang Orator baru, Kim Taehyung,,

Membuat si alien nangis cantix...

"Udah, Tae,, udah,, Langsung balik ke kelasmu aja sana,, Eneg saya,, ngeliatnya,,"

"Iya bu,, Hikss,, YEREOBUN,, Khamsahabnida,, Thank you very much,,, and i say,, goodbyee,,,"

"GOODBYEEEE...",, semua pun mengantar kepergian Taehyung dengan senyum penuh kemenangan...

. .

. .

"Tugas,,? Berkelompok,,? Sebangku,,? Dengan si Kunyuk tengil dekil banyak kutil itu,,, Omegoootttt,,, Kutukan,,!,, KUTUKAAAAANNN...!"suaranya melengking banget sampe ke langit tujuh. Burung yang lagi terbang aja sampe mengalami kecelakaan hebat karena merasakan gelombang dahsyat yang bergetar di angkasa. Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya lemas di sandaran kursi.

 _'Bete, bete, bete,,, si Kunyuk itu,, aaiisshh,, kok bisa ada makhluk kayak dia,, nyidam apa sih nyokapnya dulu,, nyidam anak itik kali yaa,, makanya tu bocah jadi tengil banget, reseh pula,,, kesel gue mikirinnya,,_ 'batin seorang Jimin yang sedang kesurupan. Pikirannya terus berputar putar dan di putaran itu selalu ada si devil yang membuatnya pusing pala barbie.

Sebenernya Jimin nggak yakin kalau si devil itu nggak bakal nyamperin dia di atap sana. Tapi terserah lah, doi udah capek, kemanapun doi pergi pasti si devil selalu buntutin, ini tadi mumpung si devil tengil itu lagi ngerjain tugas remedial, Jimin ngacir gitu aja ninggalin makhluk nista itu. Chimchim nguap lebar banget, kayaknya dia lagi ngantuk berat, baringan dulu ah bentaran, pikirnya. Cowo imut itu langsung ngrebahin badan mungilnya di lantai atap sekolah, suasananya lagi agak mendung jadi mata sipitnya nggak tambah sipit karena ngliat langit. Baru aja merem beberapa menit, doi ngrasa ada someone lagi berdiri di atasnya. Mukanya jadi masam, karena doi pikir itu pasti si devil.

"Lu ngapain sih kesini,,Jung,? Bisa nggak sih ngebiarin gue napas bentaran aja,,"omelnya sembuarangan. Tapi orang yang di atas malah menatapnya heran.

'Pletakk'

"Aawwwkk,,!"sebuah sentilan dahsyat menempur keningnya yang tertutup poni.

"Melek dulu ngapa Chim,, ini gue Taehyung bukan Jungkook,,, kayaknya bener deh gosip kalau lu pacaran ma tuh anak,,,"gerutunya dengan raut kesal. Pas ngebuka mata, Jimin agak terkejut karena ternyata itu sohibnya, Taehyung.

"Nggak usah ngaco lu Tae,, gue ini masih doyan kali sama yang pake BH,,,"

"Masa,,,?!",goda si hidung besar itu mencondongkan mukanya ke Jimin. Entah kenapa Jimin langsung ciut,,

"Tau ah,, eh, tumben banget lu nemuin gue, bukannya sebulan ini lu ada kelas tambahan yaa,,?"

"Gue kabur dari kelas,,, capek kali Chim, yang laen pada istirahat gue masih aja duduk di kelas terkutuk itu,,, Anjir banget sih,, lagian temen gue pada kayak ular sih,, mereka bersengkokol nulis nama gue jadi nomor satu di buku hitam,,,"gerutu si TaeTae. Jimin hanya terkekeh, melihat bibir monyong Taehyung,,

"Tapi Chim,, elu beneran nggak suka kan sama tuh bocah,,,?"

"Siapa,,?"

"Jungkook,,,"

"Yeaa nggak lah,, gila lu yaa,, gue masih sehat kali Tae,, udah ah males gue ngomongin setan tengil itu..."

"Setan tengil,,,,? ahahahah,,"Taehyung terbahak bahak mendengar itu, pasalnya sebutan itu terdengar lucu sekali di telinganya.

"Ciieee,, panggilan sayang yaa,,,"lagi lagi abang Taehyung menggoda ChimChim

"Sumpah Tae,,, eneg gue,,,,"si Angel jutek itu jadi kesel sama sobatnya yang masih ketawa nggak jelas itu. Dan itu malah ngebikin Taehyung menoel dagu ChimChim,, kebiasaan.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"JIMINIEEE...!"

Dahinya mengerut saat mendengar ada suara gaib mendayu-dayu memanggil, merong-rong telinganya.

"Di bawah Chim,,"ujar Taehyung yang udah ngliat ke bawah sana dari atas atap,, Jimin pun mendekat untuk melihatnya pula. Dan betapa shocknya dia saat tau ada bencana alam terjadi di bawah sana. Dari atas terlihat jelas formasi barisan para chirlyders yang di pimpin oleh komandan Jeon Jungkook membentuk tulisan 'Be With You ChimChim' begitulah tulisan terkutuk itu terbaca dengan sempurna oleh mata tak berdosanya. Mana di tambah love love merah besar yang di lukis sama si Playboy kampret itu di lapangan basket. Bikin mata Angel jutek makin pedes aja tuh.

"Wwooww,,!"Taehyung sangat terperangah melihat even langka itu, patut di abadikan. Doi ngeluarin ponselnya dan memotret itu pake IPhone keluaran terbaru itu. Api amarah yang cetar membahana udah membara di hati si cantik, juga tatapan setajam samurai Inuyasha membidik tepat ke muka Jungkook.

"ChimChiiiimmm,,,,! Ini buat lu seoraaaang,,,!"teriak devil tengil itu dari bawah dan makin menyulut api kemarahan si Angel yang udah siap terjun itu dengan kepakan sayapnya yang menutup langit membuat petir, badai dan alam mulai tidak bersahabat(Lebay bangeet,,).

.

.

."JUNGKOOOOOOKKKKK,,,,,!"

Dua anak manusia itu kini ada di ruang pengadilan sekolah alias ruang BP untuk di adili seadil adilnya oleh Hakim tertinggi yaitu Bapak Namjoon.

"Coba kalian berdua jelaskan apa motif dan motivasi yang mendasari kejadian menjijikan ini,,,?"tanya Pak guru BP itu menginterogasi di bawah bohlam yang udah sakarotul maut itu, pasalnya kedip kedip mulu dari tadi. Mau nyiptain efek mencekam niatnya, malah jadi kocak (kekeke,,), pasalnya ruangan itu catnya pink volkadot putih sih.

"Eee,,,,"

"Saya jelasin pak,,,"potong Jimin dengan cepat dan segera saat Jungkook hendak membuka mulut mengungkapkan hal yang mendasari perbuatan gilanya itu.

"Lu diem lu,,,! Sepatah aja lu ngomong,, gue cekik sampe patah tuh leher,,,"

'Glegekk,,,!'Jungkook langsung diem tanpa kata karena gertakan mematikan Park Jimin yang bener bener lagi marah itu.

"Nggak bisa dong Chim,,, dalam kasus ini kalian berdua yang terlibat,, jadi nggak bisa kalau cuma kamu yang jelasin,,"

Jimin menengus kesal, tapi dia nggak kehabisan akal,,Pak Ketos brooo,, jangan di remehin,, IQ, samaan sama Pak Namjoon,

". . . Pak, si Kunyuk ini, eh,, maksud saya si Jungkook ini,,, dia lagi kena penyakit panas dalam jadi dia sariawan terus susah ngomong,,, dan parahnya lagi,, napasnya kayak jamban Pak,, bau banget,,, bapak bisa pingsan kalau dia ngomong sama bapak,,,"bisik Jimin. Pak Namjoon pun langsung antipasi dan segera memasang masker pinknya.

"Bener itu Jungkook,,,?"

Jungkook mengangguk pasrah, karena di lempar oleh tatapan dahsyat Park Jimin yang melotot itu. Padahal itu bo'ong banget,, dia nggak lagi panas dalam. Itu cuma akal akalan Jimin,, tapi dia pasrah, dari pada doi di telen bulet bulet sama Jimin. Yang pasti Jungkook itu selalu menggosok giginya dan kumur kumur pake air mawar lima kali sehari untuk menjadikan napasnya beraroma surga dan meski dia lagi sariawan napasnya masih seger banget kayak sayur lodeh.

Kembali ke awal...

Jungkook cuma diem aja mengamati Jimin yang lagi bisik bisik serius sama Pak Namjoon,, matanya memicing-micing mencoba-coba menerka hasil diskusi dua orang pintar itu,

Setelah hampir dua jam di ruang interogasi,, keduanya keluar denga muka yang sama masamnya. Jimin masam karena dia dapet hukuman untuk ngebersihin lapangan yang ada love lovenya itu bersama tersangka pembuat love love itu yaitu Jahanam's Devil, Jeon Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook masam karena ngliat Jimin yang mukanya semasam ketek Mariah Carey itu.

'Gubraakk,,,!' Tong sampah yang nggak berdosa dan nggak tau apa apa itu jadi sasaran amukan si Angel jutek.

. . .

Matahari sudah hampir menghilang di telan horizon. Tapi hukuman sialan itu belum selesai juga. Dengan sangat sangat kasar si ChimChim menyikat lapangan itu. Keringat yang membasahi tumbuhnya menciptakan kesan basah plus sexy. Tapi itu nggak bisa mempengaruhi Jungkook saat ini, doi murung karena dari tadi Jimin nggak ngomelin dia dan cuma diem aja. Jimin yang kayak gitu malah membuat Jungkook galau tanpa kata. Jimin mendudukan bokongnya yang udah kerasa cenat cenut itu dengan kasar. Ia capek banget, Mbah-nya capek malah. Doi juga nglempar sikatnya ke langit dan sikat itu mendarat di bulan, kemudian ditemukan oleh alien dan alien pikir itu tidak berguna jadi di lempar balik, lalu jatuh lagi mengenai punggung devil yang lagi nyikat juga sampe negbungkuk bungkuk.

"Aw,,!"pekiknya.

"Chim. . .!"panggil Jungkook lirih,, tapi nggak di respon Jimin malah bengong sambil cemberut nggak karuan.

"Chiiim,,, jangan marah dong,,,"

Masih nggak di respon.

"Chiiim,,,!. . . Jiminiiee,,,!"

Tiba tiba ada suara lagu Barbie Girl nya Aqua, membuat Jimin langsung beranjak begitu saja dan berjalan ke tepi menuju tasnya. Ia mengambil something dari dalam _bag_ itu. Oh, ternyata lagu ost. Film Barbie itu tadi adalah nada dering IPhone tujuhnya si ChimChim. Uuuuh,, cute banget sih tuh anak,, Barbie banget deh pokoknya. Jungkook cuma diem dan mengamati, doi nggak heran kok sama nada dering hpnya Jimin yang ChildishGirl banget itu, tapi dia penasaran sama yang nelpon Jimin, soalnya si Angel jutek itu keliatan serius banget.

". . . Huh,,?!,, Oooh,, iya Moms,, iya Jimin pulang sekarang,,,"

Ternyata Mommy Jimin yang nelpon dan nyuruh dia cepetan pulang, soalnya mereka mau ke Jeju buat ngehadirin acara kondangan, pernikahan budenya sama duda kaya. Karena Jimin anak satu satunya dan sangat di manjakan oleh Mommy and Daddy nya, mau nggak mau dia harus ikut ke acara sakral itu. Sehabis masukin ponselnya kembali ke tas ungunya, ia langsung pergi gitu aja ninggalin devil yang masih di tempatnya itu.

". .eh,, Chiim,,,."Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Jimin atau pun mengejarnya soalnya Jimin langsung melesat hilang dari sana. Tubuh mungil Jimin memang berguna untuk lari sprint lima puluh meter, enteng banget soalnya, di terpa angin aja langsung ilang. Jungkook diem dan cuma nunduk sambil ngetuk ngetukin sikat lantainya ke permukaan lapangan. Bukan karena Jimin pergi ninggalin dia yang kena hukuman yang membuatnya murung, tapi karena Jimin nggak ngomong apa apa dari tadi. Bete, bete, bete. Itu sangat mengusik otaknya. Doi membaringkan tubuhnya di lapangan dan ngebiarin matanya nyipit nyipit ngliatin langit sore yang masih cerah. Jimin memang nggak seharusnya terlibat dalam hukuman ini, tapi kenapa Jimin pergi gitu aja, begitulah pikir Jungkook nggak karuan. Jimin nggak ada peduli sama dia,,?

Ia pun jadi ngelamunin itu. Tak berapa lama ada bayangan manusia di atasnya. Doi tersadar dan ternyata memang ada manusia yang lagi berdiri di atasnya. Dan manusia yang tak cukup ia kenal itu mengulurkan tangannya, ngajak dia duduk. Doi nyambut uluran itu dan ia pun duduk di ikuti oleh orang itu duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook mengamati heran namja yang pakai seragam yang sama dengannya itu. Ia lalu ngliat nametagnya. 'Kim Taehyung' begitu pun nama yang tertera. Jungkook sama sekali nggak asing dengan nama itu,, denger denger itu adalah nama saingan terberatnya. Masa,,?! Mungkin saingan keUdikkan kali ya,,, wajahnya ia tidak kenal sama sekali. Ternyata namja itu memang tampan, pantas saja banyak yeoja yang juga menggilainya dan menyebut nyebut namanya, pikir devil itu. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook ngeliat Taehyung selama dua tahun sekolah di sini. Mungkin karena Taehyung jarang keluar kelas. Pasalnya kalau Jungkook yang jarang keluar kelas itu sungguh mustahil. Playboy kelasa kakap itu bisa gatel pantatnya kalau diem aja di kelas. Mereka masih saling melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan Curigation.

". . Elu kena hukuman juga,,?!"tanya Jungkook memulai keheningan.

". . Nggak,,"

"Terus ngapain lu disini,, bukannya udah nggak ada kelas jam segini,,,,"

"Gue ikut kelas tambahan Pak Seokjin,,"ujar Taehyung cuek. Jungkook ngangguk ngangguk sok ngerti.

"Ooohh,, murid kelas tambahan,,",, gumamnya sambil sedikit melirik mengejek pada Taehyung,

"Nih,, buat lu,,,"Taehyung memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook yang emang udah haus banget itu langsung menerimanya.

". . MaKasih,,,"

Taehyung cuma senyum tipis lalu dia ngliat burung yang lagi tenggeran di ranting pohon akasia. Sementara Jungkook meminum air mineralnya.

". . Gue salut sama elu,,"

". Uh,,?"

". . Lu dengan mudahnya bisa ngelakuin itu buat orang yang lu suka,,,".

". . Huh,,?! Uhuk,, uhuk,, uhuk,,,"Jungkook langsung keselek botol air mineral denger pernyataan Taehyung barusan.

". .Maksud lu,,?!"

". . Lu suka kan sama Jimin,,,?!"

" Kalau iya kenapa,,,? Lu juga suka sama dia,,?"tanya Jungkook menjadi sinis plus ketus kayak Jimin. Lagi lagi Taehyung cuma senyum tipis aja.

'MAU FIGHT LANGSUNG SAMA GUE,,?! AYOO,,!', tantang Jungkook dalam hati, tapi Cuma terealisasikan lewat sorot matanya.

". . Kenapa lu nggak ngejar dia tadi,,,"

"Hemh,,,?! Gue nggak akan ngejar dia kalau untuk gue ajak susah,, kalau gue ngehalangin dia pergi tadi, dia bakal ngerjain hukuman ini sampe selesai,, inikan hukuman buat gue bukan buat dia,,"ujar Jungkook. Taehyung diam diam mendengarkan dengan cermat. Kata-katanya itu loh, nususk hati TaeTae...

". . Terus kenapa lu masih ngerjain ini, kalau lu tau ini bakal dapet hukuman,,?"

". . Kok elu masih nanya kenapa sih,,, tadi kan udah gue jawab kalau gue suka sama ChimChim,, dan ini adalah cara biar dia merhatiin gue,,,"

". . Tapi kenyataannya dia marah marah terus sama elu,,,", Taehyung terus menyanggah,

"Justru itu yang bikin gue ngerasa di perhatiin sama dia,, dia tuh nggak mempan sama pesona ketampanan gue,,, jadi gue harus pake cara yang ekstrem kayak gini biar dapet perhatiaannya,,, gue lebih seneng dia marah sama gue, dia ngomelin gue, dia mukul gue,, karena cuma gitu gue bisa ada komunikasi sama dia,,, gue nggak seneng kalau dia diem aja sama gue,,,,Woaahh,, lu kayaknya kurang pengalaman deh bro,, Gue ini udah pakar banget tau dalam masalah kayak gini,,"ujar Jungkook dengan percaya dirinya yang naik level, tapi jadi murung lagi tiba-tiba, doi jadi inget sama Jimin yang tadi nggak bicara sama sekali sama dia. Sementara Taehyung lagi mikirin tentang kata kata Jungkook.

". . Lagian lu kenapa sih nanya kayak gitu,?,, kepo banget,,"

. .

. .

". . Lu kan punya banyak cewek yang menggilai elu, kenapa lu malah ngejar Jimin. . .? dia juga laki tuh,,,"

Jungkook diem sebentar mengamati Taehyung dengan raut serius,, kemudian Jungkook malah tertawa.

"Woah,, ternyata gue ini ganteng banget yaa,, tadi apa lu bilang,,? Banyak cewek yang menggilai gue,,? Wow,,, sumpah gue nggak tau broo,, yang gue tahu ada banyak sekali plus banget cewek yang tergila gila sama gue,,,"ujarnya Gede Kepala. Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah karena ke PD an Jungkook yang amat terdengar menjijikan di kupingnya itu. Jungkook lalu diam tiba tiba merenungi pertanyaan si Taehyung.

. .

. .

Empat detik berlalu.

". . Eemh,,, gue pikir sebanyak apa pun cewek di dunia ini yang yang gila sama gue,, kalau gue nggak bisa dapet yang gue suka juga buat apa,,, gue cuma mau hidup sama satu orang dan itu orang yang paling gue sayang,,yang bisa bikin gue merasa kegilaan kayak cewek cewek itu ke gue,,, dan itu gue rasain sejak pertama ngeliat ChimChim,,"kata Jungkook serius and sedikit tegas., terang-terangan banget. Ternyata se Playboy Playboynya Jungkook, hatinya juga cuma satu dan cuma bisa di miliki oleh satu orang saja yang menjadi pilihannya.

Taehyung lagi lagi teringat oleh dirinya sendiri karena mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. Pemuda sebayanya itu benar, buat apa ada banyak orang yang memujamu dan selalu memanggil namamu kalau satu orang yang kau inginkan tidak bisa di miliki, itu hanya akan menimbulkan ketidaknyaman, pikir Taehyung. Tapi sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah pemikiran dua pemuda itu berada dalam kasus yang sama yaitu memiliki perasaan pada satu orang. Begitulah Taehyung menyadarinya, entah Jungkook yang masih berbelit sama pikirannya.

. .

'Kriiiiinggg,,'itu adalah bunyi bel yang menandai kalau kelasa tambahan sudah berakhir. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat Taehyung, pasalnya namja itu udah ada di sana sebelum bel itu berbunyi.

"Nggak usah ngliatin gue kayak gitu,, gue kabur dari kelas karena bosen,,,"kata Taehyung mengonfirmasi akibat tatapan Jungkook membuatnya risih.

". . Kalau gitu gue bantuin ngebersihin nih gambar,,,"ujar Taehyung sambil melepas rompi seragamanya,, Raut muka Jungkook langsung sumringah mendengar bantuan yang tak terduga itu. Pasalnya itu terdengar kayak anugrah yang dia nantikan sejak pinggangnya mulai encok karena menyikat gambar itu.

". Lu serius mau bantuin gue,,?"tanyanya dengan antusias.

". Iyaa,, cepetan udah sore nih,,,"

Lalu mereka berdua pun membersihkan gambar love raksaksa itu.

". . Ma Kasih ya,, lu baik banget sama gue,, lain kali gue traktir deh,, apa aja yang lu pengen di kantin sekolah, gue bayarin,,",, kata Jungkook sok tajir,,, emang tajir sih,, kalo boleh aja, kantin bisa dibeli sama dia,,

"Beres,, bakalan gue tagih kapan aja,,"

Mereka pun jadi terlihat akrab karena tertawa bersama.

 _'Kalau lu pikir gue baik, mungkin elu salah,, soalnya gue ngelakuin ini, karena gambar ini lu bikin buat Jimin,, orang yang gue suka,,. Bahkan kalau bisa, perasaan lu ke Jimin juga bakal gue hapus juga.._ 'batin Taehyung berkata.

. . .

ChimChim lagi murung, membuat wajah cantiknya menjadi terlihat imut tapi agak masam kayak mangga muda. Rambut hitamnya di terpa angin malam yang juga menerpa kulitnya tapi itu sama sekali nggak mengusik dia karena sweater creamnya itu tebal sekali dan sangat melindungi kulit mulusnya dari gesekan angin. Dia lagi ada di pantai yang letakknya tidak jauh dari hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan budenya. Pantai Jeju memang indah, tapi tak seindah tatapan matanya.(Ciiiaaaeelaaahh,,, gembel sadisss,,!).

Jimin lebih memilih berada di pantai di temani dengan spongebob dan patrick dari pada bergabung dengan familynya yang lagi ngadain acara saweran itu.

Di tengah tengah renungannya bersama angin, ia jadi teringat Jungkook. Entah angin apa yang baru melintas di kepalanya sehingga membuat doi sekarang merasa tidak enak udah ninggalin si Devil tengil itu tadi. Lagi lagi lagu barbie girl itu berbunyi, dan artinya ada yang nelpon. Ternyata si TaeTae.

"Hallo Tae,,,?!"

"Hallo Chim,,, elu di mana sekarang,,?"

"Emangnya kenapa,,? Nanya nanya,,?"

"Enggak,, nanya doang sih,, emang nggak boleh,,?"

". . Gue lagi di Jeju,,,"

"Di Jeju,,,?! Berarti besok elu nggak sekolah,,"

"Tau tuh,, tergantung BoNyok,, tapi kemungkinan nggak deh,,"

"Yeeaaahh,, nggak seru lu mah,,"

"Apanya,,?"

"Bukan apa apa,,,"

"Tumben lu nelpon gue Tae,,"

"Tiap malem gue juga nelpon elu kali Chim,,"

"Masa sih,, gue nggak inget,,,"

"Ealah kurap lu,, yang di inget cuma Detektif Conan doang,,,"

"Eh,, iya Tae,, edisi yang baru ini lebih seru,, gue udah baca,,"Jimin mulai antusias kalau udah ngomongin tentang Detektif Canon, dan kali ini doi pasti akan bercerita panjang lebar sama si Taehyung, untung aja tuh anak udah biasa ngedengerin cerita si ChimChim, lagian ada untungnya juga buat dia, jadi nggak perlu beli komik yang edisi baru karena Jimin pasti udah akan cerita tentang itu ke dia. Taehyung selalu kurang tahu darimana Jimin bisa dapet komik keluaran terbaru dengan cepet sementara di pasaran, bahkan di negaranya aja belum keluar Jimin udah dapet komiknya. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan termungkin, yaitu Daddy-nya Jimin yang kerja di Jepang yang ngebeliin dia.

Di club malam yang di penuhi makhluk makhluk jahanam itu Jungkook menginterogasi dua orang cupu berkacamata yang di ketahui adalah wakil ketua osis dan bendaharanya itu. Dengan tatapan sengit dan kata kata yang pahit, Jungkook memaparkan pertanyaan dengan makna yang sama secara bertubi tubi pada kedua anak tak berdosa itu.

". . Sumpah Kook,, gue nggak tau,,,"jawaban MinGuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan selalu sama.

"Masa lu nggak tau siiiih,,, lu kan selalu tugas sama dia Guk,,",, Jungkook jadi semakin nyerocos,,

"Ya Ampun ni anak,, nggak percaya pula,, meski kami sering tugas bersama tapi kami tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel si ChimChim,, dia pelit banget sama nomor hpnya,,"jelas Yonghae membela MinGuk.

". .Terus gimana cara kalian berkomunikasi selama ini,,,?"

"Yaa,, kita telepon dia lewat Pak RT di kompleknya lah,,"

". . Astagaaa,, ribet banget sih hidup lu,,"dengus Jungkook mulai kesal.

"Kalo lu emang pengen nomor hpnya, mungkin si Taehyung punya,, kalau SosMed setahuku Jimin nggak punya,, dia pernah bilang sama gue kalo dia nggak hobi sama sosmed.,,"

. .

"Tunggu..! Tunggu,,, Lu bilang tadi kalau Taehyung punya,, kok dia bisa punya sih,,?"

"Ya iyalah,, si Taehyung itu kan temenan sama Jimin dari orok,, lu nggak tau yaa,, KuDet banget lu,, mereka emang jarang bareng karena sama sama sibuk belajar,, mereka sering bareng kalau di Perpus doang, dan lo adalah makhluk Antiperpus,"jelas MinGuk lagi, niatnya nusuk hati Jungkook, sayangnya Jungkook udah bebal banget, mbeling.

"Iya tuh Kook,, setahu gue,, yang temen sama si jutek itu cuma Taehyung,,, tapi gue rasa Jimin pelit nomor hp juga untuk kepentingan dan ketentraman hidupnya deh,,,"

"Kok gitu,,?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Lu kayak nggak tau buaya-buaya di sekolah kita itu pada kegirangan kalau ngliat Si jutek manis,, dia idolanya para buaya Kook,,, termasuk si MinGuk ini juga fans gilanya,,,"jelas Yonghae, membuat coca cola di mulut Jungkook langsung muncrat gitu aja menimbulkan pancuran air suci.

"Whaat,,!?"

Yang merasa bernama MinGuk pun langsung ngacir kabur supaya nggak ke semprot sama air suci Jungkook.

". . Lu juga termasuk fansnya Hae..,"

"Waahh santai brother,, kalau gue mah suka sama yang dadanya gede,, kayak Buk Seolhyun, gue fans banget sama dia,,"

"Terserah dah,, gedek gue sama tuh guru,,,"Jungkook jadi kesel mendengar nama Buk Seolhyun itu, pasalnya Jimin termasuk fans mesumnya guru itu. Tapi pikirannya teralih sama Taehyung, doi heran bagaimana dia bisa nggak tahu kalau pemuda itu temenan sama ChimChimnya yang jutek,, Sepertinya dari tatapan mata itu, setelah ini Jungkook akan melakukan selidik kasus dengan tersangka utamanya Kim Taehyung. Ia pun lansung menghubungi pasukan di markas besarnya. Saking pahitnya perasaannya sekarang ia langsung meneguk minuman di gelas besar itu dengan satu tegukan. Tapi dasar Si devil tengil,, sok sok'an banget dia dateng ke club malam padahal yang minuman yang di pesan juga susu jahe sama pisang goreng. Dia masih menyayangi tubuh sempurnanya daripada harus merusak tubuh itu dengan minuman haram yang memabukkan lebih baik menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan susu dan memanjakan lidahnya pisang goreng rasa cokelat belgia itu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC...?**_

 ** _Note: Sebenernya sih, ini versi koplaknya Attention (Saranghae),, tapi banyak yang beda kok alurnya,, Cast-nya aja yang sama,,, Happy reading yaaa... Salam manis dari Author... Emuaahhccc..._**


	3. Hero

***Jikook**

 ***vmin**

 ***vminkook**

 ***vhope**

 **Slight:*Namjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Note: Typo everywhere,**_

Kembali menatap _the wave_ yang lagi daebak tingginya,, berkat angin laut yang kencangan,, pas banget tuh buat yang hobi surfing,, termasung ChimChim,, tapi kayaknya nyidam mati deh kalo si manis berencana surfing malem-malem gini.

Hedeeeh,, dosa belum di cicil udah mati. . . The Kamvret Nasib.

"DOORRR..!",, eh kaget, eh kaget... hehehe.. niatnya sih mau ngagetin si ChimChim, tapi malah di lempari deathglare tuh sama si manis. Aduh Bang Min, Bang Min,, cuciaan dehhcc,,

Mukanya langsung ciut bingung mau ngomong apa,, untuk ganteng Bang Min, jadi mukanya gak komuk-komuk amat.

Jimin gak mau lehernya pegel lama-lama menoleh acuh ke arah Bang Min Yoongi,, yang ternyata adalah keponakan si Pak Duda yang nikah sama budenya.

", nanti masuk angin loh lama-lama disini,,", kata Bang Min basa-basi, sok sweet banget pula nadanya.

Mengundang decihan dari mulut si manis.

Suwek emang si ChimChim dicuekkin aja tuh pria tampan yang tajirnya gak ketulungan,, pasalnya bro kenapa gue ngomong gitu,, because Bang Min itu anak tunggal konglomerat,, belum lagi dia udah di anggap anak sama Pak Duda yang statusnya gak bisa punya anak. Yeah kalau berdasarkan pengamatan dan pengkajian author sih, posisinya Bang Min aji mumpung banget,, bisa jadi nanti kalau BoNyok and Pakdenya udah pada koit tuh harta warisan nimbrung ke dia semua sob,, bener gakk,,? Harus bener donk.

Ditambah Bang Min yang usianya seperempat abad itu udah punya usaha sendiri,, gak main-main lagi usahanya. Hotel bintang tujuh,, weleh-weleh,, ngalahin PT. Puyer Bintang Teo Djeo suksesnya. Udah pasti lah, orang kayak Bang Min tuh kentut aja jadi duit. Sayang sih,, dedek manisnya gak mempan di godain sama pria tajir,, padahal sejak pertemuan pertama tadi waktu acara ijab Qobul, Bang Min udah ngelirik-ngelirik ChimChim gitu,, kode-kode laahh...

Bang Min tersenyum kecut melihat ChimChim yang mukanya datar banget cem aspal depan rumahnya,, tapi lama-kelamaan dia gemes pula,, saking gemesnya, rasanya Bang Min pengen ngelempar si Cimol ke laut,,

"Eh,, lu beneran gak inget sama gue ya,,?!", tanya Jimin tiba-tiba,, mukanya serius banget lagi. So pasti Bang Min bingung,, kok tiba-tiba gitu nanyanya,, eh tadi juga waktu mereka tegur sapa Jimin juga nanya gitu loh. Persepsinya Bang Min sih,, ChimChim Cuma nyari-nyari acara,, anak imut itu sebenarnya mau di deketin sama Bang Min,, Cuma gede gengsi,, jadi pura-pura lah nanya, seolah mereka pernah ketemu sebelumnya,, Bang Min sih gak inget, suwer, cuma tebakkannya Jimin nanti bakal ngomong _'Kita tuh pernah ketemu loh, dulu,, di persimpangan jalan dekat toko buku, waktu sapu tangan merahku jatuh,, terus kamu ngambilin buat aku,'. ._ atau. . _'Masa kamu gak inget sih,, waktu hujan turun,, di bawah payung hitam ku berlindung,, basah hati ini basah tubuh ini, kau hapus dengan sapu tanganmu. . .'_ ,,,jadi ngayal gaje kan itu Bang Min, sampe gak tau Jimin udah masang muka horor ke arah dia,,sebab Bang Min senyum-senyum kayak orang seliter kurang.

", Enggak,, aku nggak inget,, aku udah mencoba, tapi gak inget,, kalo aku ramal. . . kita mungkin emang pernah ketemu di kehidupan sebelumnya, sebagai sepasang kekasih,, dan mungkin juga kenangan itu melebur seiring waktu,, tolong ingatkan aku, Jiminie,, mengingat sendiri itu berat,,", kata Bang Min ngikutin gayanya Dilan yang lagi nge-trend. Bikin perut Jimin kayak lagi di shake-shake,

"Ngaco banget nih orang,,"...gumam Ncim yang ilfeel in the max.

Bang Min masih mengkhayal ria,,

"Eh, somplak,,! Masa lu gak inget sih,, gue ini yang nganter Hoseok hyung kencan sama lu,,",, tegas Jimin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sakarstik ke arah Bang Min. Yang ditunjuk sempat terkenyot.

"Emh,,?!",, So pasti Bang Min tambah bingung,, tapi kemudian dia kayak inget sesuatu, dan mulai mudeng sama maksud makhluk kiyowo di sampingnya itu.

"Ooohh,, Hoseokk,,, Ouuuuwwwhhhh,, iya,, iyaaa,,, kamu si gembul itu kan,,?"

Hoohh..!? Gembul,,?

Jimin pasrah deh, garuk-garuk tengkuk, emang di masa itu dia lagi masa-masa kesuburannya, jadi bentuk Jimin waktu itu agak bulet,, terus pipinya penuh kayak jemblem, sebutan dari gue itu mah,, kalo orang KorSel ngomongnya kayak _manggae ddok_.

"Iya,, gue yang itu,,, inget sekarang,,,",,lemes jawabnya si Ncim.

"Inget lah,,!",,

Yaelah,, Jimin jadi kesel, Bang Min jawabnya seru banget,

"Nggak nyangka loh,, kamu beda banget sama yang waktu itu,,"..

Tuh kan,, itulah alasan Jimin gak mau bahas masa lalunya,,

Pliz, deeh. . . .

"Alah,, gak penting itu mah,, sekarang yang mau gue tanyain ke elu,,, Terus gimana hubungan elu sama Hoseok hyung,,?!"

"Hubungan,,? Hubungan apa,, aku gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama dia,,",, elak Bang Min dengan cepetnya,, bikin ChimChim langsung esmosi...

"Udah gue tebak emang dari awal, lu tuh cowo bajingan,,"

"Wait,, wait,, maksudnya apa nih,,?!,, Jangan main nge-claim orang secara sembrono gitu yah,,",, protes Bang Min dengan komuknya monyong-monyongin bibir.

"Terus apa,,?!,, Lu tuh udah jadi Pelakor,, ngrusak hubungan Hoseok hyung sama pacarnya,, sekarang lu gak ngaku lagi,, bener-bener ya,,!", begitu mengalirnya makian dari bibir yang keliatannya manis itu, Jimin makin tersungut amarah,,, awas-awas,, bentar lagi jadi Hulk loh,,,

Bang Min tetep belum fahimtu dengan maksud ChimChim,, soalnya emang dia gak pernah ada relationship apapun sama yang disebut Jimin Hoseok hyung itu.

"Gini bro,, woles dulu,,, slowly, slowly, kita ngomong sambil ngopi,,, ini suasana lagi enak-enaknya lho,, di tepi pantai,, ada angin sepoi-sepoinya,, kita ngomong secara baik-baik, soalnya aku juga belum ho'oh,,"

Okeh, fine,, Jimin menurut,, dia lagi gak pengen ngeluarin jurus monyet kesurupannya untuk meladenin Bang Min yang ngeselin kayak pantat ayam ini,

Enaknya kalau udah duduk berdua di tepi pantai gitu,, Bang Min main gitar, terus mereka nyanyi lagu Kemesraan,, wiiihhh,, sweet BGT.

"Jadi,, kamu ngira aku kencan sama Hoseok,,?",,

Jimin ngangguk-ngangguk. Kayaknya udah adem hati tuh anak labil,, apalagi dengan es doger traktiran Bang Min itu,, makin adem deh,,

"Nggak,, aku gak pernah kencan sama dia,,,",, jawab Bang Min kemudian dengan sangat polos,,, bikin Jimin bingung,,

"Terus yang malem itu,,?"

"Oh,, itu,, kita lagi ada projek bareng,, kan aku sama Hoseok join di komunitas Rap kampus,, dan kita berdua partner,,", jelasnya dengan gaya anak hiphop.

Jimin langsung berpaling muka,,nyari spot yang tepat buat mikir.

"Woah,, berarti si Tetet salah paham tuh,,", gumamnya.

"Hah,,!",, terkejutnya Bang Min karena kupingnya denger kata 'Tetet' itu tadi,, agak ngilu sih,, pengeng ngakak,, tapi mukanya Jimin lagi serius banget,,

"Iya,, gara-gara malam itu,, besoknya Hoseok hyung putus sama pacaranya,, dan pacarnya itu sohib gue,,, Gue sayang banget mereka putus,, soalnya gue ikut ngerasain gimana perjuangan Tetet, eh, maksud gue Taehyung mendapatkan cinta Hoseok hyung..."

"Eeemhhzz,,",,Bang Min ngangguk-ngangguk sambil nyedot minumannya. Eh,, seret,, ada bulir kelapa nyangkut,, Anjir deh,, kata Bang Min dalam hati.

ChimChim masang muka murung lagi,,

"...dan setelah hari itu . . . Hoseok hyung ngejauh,, yeahh,, gue and so pasti Taehyung mikirnya Hoesok hyung udah sibuk dengan dunia asmaranya sama lu,, kecut banget... setelah mereka putus,, Taehyung demam beberapa hari,, kasian gue ngingetnya,,", Jimin langsung murung dengan muka angelic-nya yang tampak simpati.

"Eh sumpah loh,, aku gak ikut-ikutan.. Okelah aku akuin,, aku waktu itu sempet naksir sama Hoseok,,, tapi dia bilang ke aku,, dia itu straight,, muntah sama yang gituan... Ya, udah,, aku urung,, lagipula suka sama cowo straight itu sama kayak minum racun tikus,,",, tutur Bang Min,, sekarang ChimChim yang malah kebingungan,, masang muka gak percaya,,

"Dia ngomong gitu,,?"

"Iya,,!"

"Masa sih,,, orang dia pernah cipokkan sama Taehyung,, pernah tidur bareng lagi,,"

"APUAAhh..!"

"EH,,?! Enggak,,,, buset dah,, keceplosan lagi,,",, Jimin nepuk-nepuk bibirnya sendiri yang nackal,, gak bisa di kontrol kalo udah nyerocos,,

"Ya, pokoknya aku tuh sama Hoseok gak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa,, Cuma sekedar partner, itu doang,,,, dan kalau kamu bingung sama Hosoek yang waktu itu ngejuh dari kalian,, terutama Taehyung,, persepsi aku sih,, Hoseok waktu itu pengen fokus sama kuliah and, meniti karirnya...Dan sekarang dia sukses,,, kamu gak tahu pasti,, kalau Hoseok sekarang udah jadi rapper terkenal di Jepang,,",,

"Hoh,,?! Really,?",,, Jimin gak tahu bener loh,, pasalnya sejak putusnya Hoseok and Taehyung,, dia udah terlanjur masang pandangan kecewa ke Hoseok hyung yang udah doi sayang kayak kakaknya sendiri itu,, jadi Jimin bener-bener loss kontak,, loss informasi tentang sosok Jung Hoseok... itu juga dia lakuin sebab gak mau bikin acara move on Taehyung gagal... Dan sekarang dia malah dengar berita Hoseok jadi rapper terkenal di Jepang,, kan shock banget... Daebakk..!

"Terus kabar yang namanya Taehyung itu gimana sekarang,,?",, tanya Bang Min menyadarkan ChimChim dari lamunan secuilnya itu,,

"Oh,, Tetet mah, happy happy aja sekarang,, malah gesrek otaknya, kayak orang gak punya beban hidup,,",, jawab Jimin asal,,

"Eh, Jim,, aku boleh nanya gak,,?"

Bang Min anggap alis Jimin yang naik sebelah itu sebagai jawaban 'iya',,,

"Kamu sendiri udah punya pacar,,?"

"Ngapain nanya-nanya gituan,,,?!",, yeee, Jimin balik nanya,, ketus lagi,

"Kalau orang nanya di jawab,, bukannya balik nanya,,,",, Bang Min protes dong,,

"Nggak mau jawab,,"

"Bisulan,,!"

Gak direspon,,

"Di pantat,,"

ChimChim masih kekeh,,, sensitive soalnya dengan pertanyaan kayak gitu,,

"Ada lima,, seminggu gak sembuh-sembuh,,,"

"GAK PUNYA...! PUASS LU...!",, semprot ChimChim tersungut-sungut.

"Puas dong,,, ya udah,, kita pacaran aja yuk..?!"

"What,, the Fffttt...!",, muka Jimin seketika absurd... Bang Min malah cengengesan gak jelas,,

"ya udah sih kalau gak mau, muka imutnya biasa aja,, Lagian,, denger-denger tadi kita mau di jodohin loh,,,"

"TERSERAH...! GUE GAK PEDULI,, GUE GAK MAU,,, Emang ini jaman Siti Robayah,,main jodoh-jodohan,,, Brattt,, laahh,,, Maless banget gue jadinya,,,!",, omel Jimin super duper pahit,, sampai muncrat kuah-kuah pedesnya,, tapi malah bikin Bang Min gemes gak karuan apalagi ngeliat ChimChim yang jalan cepat ninggalin dia,, bikin pantat Jimin keliatan kayak lagi ngebor,,,

Bang Min ngelus dada,, menyabarkan imannya yang membuncah,,

"Sabar ya,, sabar,, nanti kalo dapet,, langsung sodok pokoknya,,,,",, gumam Bang Min mulai ngeres otak joroknya,, udah tujuh malam Jum'at sih gak di bacain Alkitab,, jadi kumat kan,,,

Matahari masih ngorok dibawah horizon,, dan ini masih pagi-pagi buta, Ayam jantannya Mang Asep pun belum berkokok, _but_ pesawat yang ditumpangi seorang Park Jimin udah landing di Incheon Airport. Yeah,, gak usah di kasih tau ya, ChimChim dari mana...

Sekarang doi bingung. Kayak anak TK yang lupa di jemput BoNyok-nya di sekolah, celinguk-celinguk gak tau mau ngapain. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya ChimChim di bandara sendirian,,

Ye udah gini ceritanya, ChimChim pulang lebih dulu dari BoNyok-nya yang masih akan pulang tiga hari ke depan,, sebenernya tuh anak udah di tahan-tahan buat nginep juga sampe tiga hari,, tapi Jimin merengek-rengek kayak itik kesurupan minta pulang, dan ngancem kalo gak di bolehin pulang ChimChim bakal nguras pantai Jeju. Fine Chim,,Fine,, begitu pasrah Momz and Dadz'nya. Berakhir dengan doi yang akhirnya bisa pulang tapi sendiri. Alasan Jimin ngebet pengen pulang,, dia udah gak kuat batin sob di godain terus sama Juragan Empang a.k.a Bang Min,, sampe rasanya Jimin muneg-muneg kayak ibu-ibu hamil nyidam ketek Asem-nya Tiffany SNSD.

Kalo nginget-nginget kata Momz'nya sih,, Jimin di suruh nanya sama Pramugara/i minta di anter keluar bandara,, abis itu dia nanti di jemput sama Pak Gendut. Tapi sekarang dia blank banget,, mau nanya, apalagi minta di anter,, malu,, jadi keliatan kan begoknya. Mau nelpon si Mamak,, ponsel ChimChim loh sekarat,, semaleman dia pake buat main Mobile Legend,, cucian dehc Chiim...

Power bank,, gak di bawa juga.

R.I.P Park Jimin...bratt*

"Sekarang ChimChim kudu piye Maaak...",, rengek ChimChim gak karuan,, sambil jalan kayak orang linglung entah mau kemana. Rame banget disana,, sumpek,, bikin ChimChim mabok cantik,,

Eh, tapi,, lihat tuh, bak sebuah anugrah menghampirinya, muka ChimChim berseri-seri ria sebab ada Cogan pake baju pramugara nyamperin dia. Ganteng pake banget, mirip Yunho TVXQ,, bikin Jimin salfoque,, pasalnya pakaian si Bapak Pramugara pres bgt di badan kekernya,, terlebih yang bagian bawah,, membuat ChimChim ngelus dada.

"Mau kemana dek,,?",, tanya si Bapak, lembut, mendayu-dayu,, ramah banget. Meltiiing...

ChimChim gugup maksimal deh,,

"Eh,, anu,, Pak,, eeehh,, ke luar bandara,,,", ah eh ah eh,, kerasukan Aziz gagap kayaknya tu anak.

"Oooh,,, ya udah ayo Bapak anter,,"

Cieeee,,, Jimin sorak sorai nari hula-hula dalam hati,, di anter cowo ganteng pake seragam broohh,,,hari gini... Mau..? Datang ke Incheon Airport,, terus pura-pura deh kesasar nanti di tolong kok sama akang-akang OB,,, hahah..!

"Iya Pak,,",,

Dan si Bapak pun membawa ChimChim langsung ke gerbang keluar bandara.

ChimChim deg-deg serr banget selama perjalanan,, apalagi pundaknya di pegang sama Yunho TVXQ imitasi,, bikin jantungnya berkali-kali mau copot. Untung bikinan Tuhan, kalo bukan udah mendarat di dasar perut dari tadi.

Sampe,,

"MaKasih Pak,,",, ucap ChimChim cutely,,

"Ya, udah kamu langsung pulang ya,, jangan main,, kerjain PR-nya di rumah,,"

"Heh,,?!",, kaget lah ChimChim kok si bapak ganteng tau dia punya PR di rumah,,

Bapaknya malah ketawa,,

"Pesen dari Momz kamu,, tadi dia nelpon bapak,, Bapak ini temennya Momz and Dadz kamu,, kata mereka tadi ponsel kamu gak bisa di hubungi,,,"

Oooh,, gitu ternyata,,

"Iya,, Pak,,",, jawab Jimin garuk-garuk telinga,, tapi sekarang Jimin jadi malu banget,, soalnya gak elit kan anak orang tajir kayak dia, udah mau kelas 3 SMA lagi, kebingungan pas di bandara,, pake harus di anter pula sama Pramugara, yang notabene-nya udah di minta sama OrTu-nya,,,Jimin merengut memikirkan dirinya yang kesannya manja banget,, gak bisa mandiri.

Hening.. Bapaknya belum pergi juga,,

"Kok,, masih disini Pak,,?"

"Nemenin kamu di jemput sama sopir,,",,

Muka Jimin gak percaya banget... sampe segitunya si BoNyok,,

"Udah pak,, Bapak kembali aja sana kerja,,, Mau banget di suruh Momz saya nemenim disini,,",, ChimChim keliatan kesel banget tuh mikirin OrTu-nya yang meremehkan kejantanan dia,, sampe nunggu sopir aja, pake ditemenin,, Jimin gak bakal ilang kok Mak, Pak...!

Bapaknya malah senyum ke arah ChimChim. Seakan fahimtu dengan maksud Jimin,,

"Oke,, kalo gitu hati-hati ya,,",, kata si Bapak lalu pamit pergi...

ChimChim masih merengut,, Sekarang apa,,? Pak Gendut belum nyampe,, sebab gak keliatan dari sekian pengendara mobil mewah disana yang pantatnya lebar terus perutnya buncit, terus botak. _No one person like that are there, so_ pasti Jimin menyimpulkan Pak Gendut gak ada disana,,,Terus apa,,? Nunggu gitu,,? Pekerjaan paling membosankan,,,

Ccuiihh...

Sekarang namja imut itu duduk-duduk syantique di taman kota pinggir jalan. Agak was-was sih dia sebenarnya mendapati tatapan mesum dari para Buaya yang lewat,, kadang malah om-om perut buncit bersiul ke dia,, Heeeehhh,, emang ChimChim apaan,, PSK lagi nunggu mangsa,,,

Tawakal Chiimm,, Tawakal,, percaya deh anak baik di Sayang Tuhan.

 _CROOOTTT,,,!_

Semburnya yang lagi minum fanta ngliat emak-emak gendong anak lari sprint...

"Daebak,,"

Wait... tak jauh di depan emak-emak itu,, seoarang lelaki bersorban hitam,, eh bukan,, seorang lelaki berpenutup kepala hitam,, lagi lari bawa kresek, yang kalo di liat jelas isinya ada kangkung,, ada kacang panjang...

Eh,, kok malah ngabsen sih,,

"COPEEEETTT...!",, teriak si emak,, ngalah-ngalahin tarzan,,

"Copet..!? Bajingan,,",, umpat ChimChim, yang langsung lompat kangkang ngelewatin pager taman setinggi seperempat meter itu,,, dia pun langsung ngacir mau ngalahin lomba lari sprint antara emak-emak bawa anak,,, si copet biadab, , dan doi...

"Wooyyy...! KUTIL berhenti loee,,! Beraninya sama emak-emak...!",, tereak ChimChim teges banget,, keluar tuh kejantanannya... Si copet sempet noleh ke orang yang ngejar dia,,, dan mendapati seucull makluk mungil nan imut,, dan langsung menyahut,,,

"Yeah, mending gue berani sama emak-emak kali,, dari pada gue ngelawan elu,, turun derajat seorang copet metropolitan berhadapan sama anak SD bau kencur...!",, kata si copet seenak ketek,,, bikin ChimChim kebakaran pantat,, dan aksi kejar mengejar pun terus berlanjut,,,

Di depan ada tikungan menukik,, woah pas banget buat para rider yang akan melakukan atraksi ekstrem,, kita lihat saja antara sekuter matic alias ChimChim,,, dengan honda CBR alias si copet mana yang akan memukau para penonton.

BUUGGHH,,,!

"Akh,,",,

Varokah nasib si tiang yang kepentok sama jidat Jimin. Ngerasa puyeng,, melek merem kayak ada ribuan dollar menjatuhinya,,, sadar Chim,,, sadar,, lihat tuh copet nungging-nungging bebek,, ngejek banget dia,,,

Dapat kesadaran,, ChimChim pun lari lagi,,,, dan kali ini dengan kecepatan dinaikkan hingga 120 km/jam,, dia akhirnya bisa mengimbangi lajunya si copet gak tau adab itu,,

Sampe mereka berhenti di gang sempit plus buntu... Jimin terkekeh penuh kemenangan,,Mukanya devil banget,, hilang kesan Angelic seorang PJM.

"Hahaha,, mau ngacir kemana lagi lu,,!",, tantangnya lengkap dengan gelak berkuasa,,, si copet pun tanpa ragu langsung ngeletakin barang curiannya ke tanah,, dan ngelepas jaketnya,, siap buat Fight secara jantan dengan si imut ChimChim,, walau dalam hati si copet rada gak tega,,, berasa ngelawan balita yang lagi ucul-ucullnya,, ChimChim imut banget,,, Persetan lah,, Jimin jual, si copet beli,,

"HIYYAAAKKKK...!"/"HAAAIIIIIKK...!"

Ronde 1

Jurus panda kreminan beradu dengan jurus macan bisulan, dengan begitu sengit,,

HIAKK...

CIANGG...!

PAAWWW,,,

BUGHH,,!

"Bentar deh,,,, capek,,"

SKIIP,

HIAAA...

PLAKK..

PUUNGG,,

HAIIKK..!

"Kentut dulu broo,,,"

PREEEEEEEEETTTTT...

, , , "Aduh gila, ini kentut apa nuklir basi sih,,",,Jimin rada hilang akal menyumbat lubang hidungnya sebelum nyawanya meregang sebab gas metana beracun yang berasal lubang sakral copet itu,,

PRANG...!

PLETAK,,!

. . . . .

Keduanya kini selonjoran tak berdaya, dengan sama berantakannya,,, terengah-engah. . . .bayangin aja bokap lu yang baru bajak sawah lagi nunggu buka puasa jam empat sore di tengah sawah...gitu gambarannya,

"Kita pake cara santai saja broo,,"

"Oke,,"

"Suit,,"

"Sip,,!"

1..2..3..

Jimin: Telunjuk,, Copet: Jempol,,

"Ulang,,!",, protes ChimChim,,

1..2..3..

Jimin: Kelingking,,, Copet: Telunjuk,,

"Ulang,,! Elu mah,, curang,, masa belakangan,,",protes ChimChim lagi,,, pasrah lah si copet,, anak SD samping rumahnya juga sering kayak gitu kok kalo lagi main suit,,

'D*ncvUvkk..!',, batin si copet sempet-sempetnya..

1..2..3..

Jimin: Jempol,, Copet: Kelingking,,

Ohmaigat,,

"MAMAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK...!",, teriak ChimChim tak terima menggema di angkasa bikin burung perkutut yang lagi migrasi langsung landing sembarangan karena merasakan gelombang hebat.

"Udah lah,, lu kalah ya kalah,, gue mau balik,, ganggu orang nyari rejeki aja lu,,",, kata si copet yang kemudian berdiri,, tapi tak lupa tangannya ngeraih hasil copetan yang tadi sempat dia letakkan..

"Andwe,,",,

"Ye,,!?"

BUUGHH,,,!

Banting Seorang Park Jimin yang udah jadi HULK.. Baru keluar tuh kilamksnya,

"Dimana-mana kebenaran tidak akan kalah,,!",, ucap ChimChimMan penuh kewibawaan dengan tubuhnya yang memancarkan sinar,,,

"Aduuh buset dah... remuk nih pantat gue kayaknya..",, rengek si Copet,, dia lalu ngeluarin ponselnya,, yang merk Apel kegigit keluaran terbaru,, bikin Jimin terheran-heran,, copet aja ngalahin dia,, Iphone-nya ChimChim masih yang keluaran tahun kemaren,,, Sungguh nista,

"Hallo broh,,, ini nih,, ada curut gangguin gue,,, dateng gih,,"

Tak lama dari itu,,,

BUURMM!BURMM!,,

Sekumpulan asap moge yang luar biasa merusak udara di atmospher munculin cowo-cowo keker bewokan yang badannya penuh tatto..

Wait.,,.. ChimChim boleh ngakak dulu gak sih,, pasalnya,, tatto-tatto itu gambar tokoh Barbie,, aduh,, ululuuuu,, kiyowooookk...mules kan perut ChimChim...

But,, tatapan mereka gak main-main,, waduh Chim, bakal kelar kayaknya lu kali ini,,,

Ngelawan satu mah,, oke lah Jimin masih bisa pake jurus warisan Mbak Kakungnya,, tapi kalo serombongan gini,,

"Weeh bro,, curang lu mah,, kalo mau tawuran bilang dari kemaren,, gue kan bisa _calling_ genk gue juga,,, kalo kayak gini,, gak seruuuu,,",,kata Jimin yang kece badai,,

"BANYAK BACOT..! SIKAT,,,!",,

"Eeeehhh...!"

WUIINGGG...!,, PLAKK, BUGH,, SREETTT,,, CLETAR,, GREB,,, PRANGG...!.. GUBRAAKKKK...!

". . . ."

Sakaratul maut tu pada Anggota Institut Copet Metropolitan,

"Kamu gak apa-apa,,?"

ChimChim yang udah terjongkok,, mendongak ati-ati ngeliat ke arah kaki jenjang yang di balut celana jeans merk Lois itu,, SuperMan kah,,? BatMan kah,,? SpiderMan kah,,? UltraMan kah,,? JungkookMan kah,,?(Ngaco bgts,,L.O.L)...Yang pasti bukan dari superhero yang tadi disebutin,, pasalnya gak ada di antara superhero-superhero yang kalo beraksi pake celana jeans,, bahkan JungkookMan aja kalo beraksi pake Sarung Wadimor kok,,,, Terus siapa dong,,,

Ahk,, sial,, sinar matahari yang udah muncul ngalangin ChimChim buat ngeliat sosok hero yang menyelamatkan doi itu,,, mukanya blur,, efek sorot surya yang menyengat di mata indah ChimChim yang berbinar syantix,,

Tapi satu yang dapat Jimin tangkap sekilas,, senyumnya,, manis,,,awas gula darah naik...

"Ayo,,",,, aduh duuuhh,, ngulurin tangan lagi... Dan tangan Jimin yang udah geter kayak vibrator menyambut uluran itu...

'Sumpeeehhh broooo,, alusss bgt tangannya,,,',, batin Jimin dalam hati volosnya,,

". . . ."

Jimin mengasihkan kantong belanjaan emak-emak tadi yang di copet ke pemiliknya,, tampak si emak-emak seneng banget sampe nangis bombai,,Lebay,, kayak dapet award Mak, Mak...

",, MaKasih ya tong,, udah nolongin emak,, Baik banget deh si Entong,, cantik lagi,,",,

Buset dah,, Jimin di katain cantik.. udahlah gak ada orang yang bisa bo'ong kalo ngeliat Syantiq-nya ChimChim...

Namja itu Cuma balas senyum ikuk,, bikin dedek yang digendong emaknya itu gemes pengen meraup muka ChimChim yang cute-nya gak ketulungan,,, Sontak Jimin ngejauh,, atut,, kukunya si dedek baby panjang-panjang,, bisa sowek muka beauty-nya nanti,,,

"Hati-hati ya bu lain kali,, minta di antar suami,, jangan pergi sendiri,, bahaya apalagi ibu bawa anak,,",, kata cowo super kece disamping Jimin yang udah Jimin _claim_ sebagai hero-nya,,, Tutur kata nan lembut,, sopan,, sungguh sukar di cari masa kini,, sosok pria idaman disampingnya itu.

"Iya ujang kasep,, makasih juga ya,, Untung ada kamu,, jadi Entong imutnya gak di apa-apain sama copet durjana itu,,",,,

Dan pria idaman tampan itu hanya senyum handsomeable,, setelah itu si emak pergi naik bus,,bikin ChimChim lega... Lalu dia mandang cowo disampingnya dengan tatapan kagum tak percaya,, pasalnya ChimChim kenal sama tuh cowo,, tapi dalam hati dia agak memungkiri kalo cowo di sampingnya itu,, adalah cowo yang itu...

"Yang ChimChim liat ini beneran Pak Guru Seokjin ya,,",, ucap Jimin ngelantur,,, membuat Cowo itu Heoh,,?! Ngeliat ke Jimin...

"Ya,, iyalah,, kamu pikir siapa,, Jin BTS,,?",,

Jimin geleng-geleng,,, sumpah beda banget sama yang di sekolah,,, soalnya Pak gurunya itu kalo di sekolah tampilannya nerd banget,, pake kemeja kotak-kotak juga celana cutbray yang gantung di kaki panjangnya... Dan yang ChimChim liat sekarang sampe bikin dia ngiler adalah cowo metropolitan yang pake jeans senada dengan boombernya,, terus di dalamnya pake kaos oblong yang nampakin dada bidang,, pake jam tangan,, sneakers-nya Puma,,, sukses bikin Jimin terpana dan tak percaya.

"Hey,,! Kok Bengong,,!",,

"Bapak ganteng sih,,",,lagi-lagi dengan polosnya mulut Jimin ngeluarin ekspresi hatinya tanpa filter dulu,, Inget Jiim,, itu gurumu,, Kalo mandang sampe segitunya,, Dasar murid jaman jahiliyah,,!

". . . ."

Bersandar di mobil sport warna merah yang keren,, sambil makan es krim traktiran di temenin Cogan yang tak terduga,, Jimin merasa sangat istimewa,,, Oh itu bukan mimpi kali yaaa...

"Kok,, kamu bisa ada disini sih Jim,,?"

"Bapak juga, kok ada disini,,",, eaalah Jimin masih kebaperan tuh,, bikin si Bapak Jin natap aneh ke arah manusia yang senyum-senyum tak berdosa itu,,

"Eehh,, bapak sih mau nyusul adik bapak yang baru pulang dari LA,, tapi ternyata penerbangannya di tunda sampe besok,,,"

"Oohh,, kalo saya sih baru dari Jeju,,,"jawab Jimin masih senyum-senyum sendiri,, gak tau tuh apa yang bikin Jimin jadi gesrek kayak gitu,,,

"Jeju,,?!,, sendiri,,?"

"Nggak sih,, berangkatnya sama Mommy sama Daddy,, tapi pulangnya sendiri,, mereka nginep soalnya,,,"

"Oohh,,",, ngangguk-ngangguk,, sok ngerti,, ya emang ngerti kaliii...

"Eh,, Jim,,"

SKIIIIPPP... Slow motion... tiba-tiba Pak Jin beralih posisi jadi di depan Jimin,, pake ngedeketin wajahnya lagi... Membuat si makhluk imut shock gak karuan, tubuh mungilnya terhimpit sob, dan langsung ChimChim ngegigit bibir bawahnya ngeliat wajah ganteng longlastic mendekat ke arah doi...

Eh,, eh,, tangan Pak Jin,, terangkat mau megang wajah Jimin,,,, Ingat Pak,, ChimChim masih di bawah umur...

Stop Chiiim,, jangan ngayal yang aneh-aneh,,, jangan ngayal mau dicium Pak Guru ganteng deh,, Durhaka kamu,,!

Mata ChimChim membulat penuh,, kayak puppy baru lahir,,, pipinya merah,,, Ya Tuhan,, kalau bukan manusia yang Kau bekali iman yang sangat kuat,, pasti saat itu juga ChimChim udah di perkosa..

Deg,,deg,, deg... Ngoceh aja tuh jantung ChimChim...

"Tunggu sebentar ya,,,!"

Ngeeekkk... ya'eduuunn,, baru aja mau nyetel backsound lagunya Apink .. pak Jin udah mengakhiri gitu aja moment romance ala-ala drama itu.. bikin Jimin cengok...

Pak Jin ngacir entah kemana,, sementara Jimin yang hampir meleleh,, mulai menjampi-jampi dalam hati,, tolak bala,, tolak umpatan...

. . . .

Kembali lagi Pak Seokjin,,

Sekarang Jimin berusaha mati-matian supaya gak terkena baper akut kayak sebelumnya,, soalnya sakit banget kalo ternyata cuma php... nyesekk bruhh..hiks...

Pak Jin lagi masangin plester ke dahi Jimin yang agak sobek dan bengkakk,, ada darahnya tapi udah kering dan udah Pak Jin bersihin pake air alkohol sebelumnya,, pasti karena adegan ciumannya dengan tiang jalan tadi... ChimChim sih,, mentang-mentang Jomblo,, tiang aja di gebet,,,wkwkwkw...

Saking dag dig dug nya ChimChim sampe gak kerasa sakit apapun pas Pak Jin ngurusin lukanya,,, dia yang cuma merem imut,, bikin Pak Jin nelen ludah berasa kayak nelen batu gamping,, Tapi sekali lagi Pak Jin termasuk orang-orang yang dipertebal keimanannya...

"Udah,,,"

ChimChim buka mata dengan gaya yang ada di drakor-drakor romance,,, tapi doi gak langsung ngeliat ke arah Pak Jin,,

"Sekarang kamu mau pulang,,?"

"Iya,, nungguin Pak Gendut,,",, jawab ChimChim lirih,, ngerasa canggung banget kayaknya tuh anak,,,

"Pulang bareng saya aja,, daripada nunggu,,",,

Aduuh, mau banget si ChimChim,, tapi dia takut suasananya bakal kaku sepanjang perjalanan,, bakal bikin dia kena disentri kalo menghadapi suasana kayak gitu dalam waktu panjang,,Incheon to Seoul,? . . .KM,?...hours,?

Tapi pas mulutnya pengen nolak,, gak kuat,, takut dosa nolak tawaran cowo ganteng,, eh maksudnya nolak tawaran guru ganteng,,, eh maksudnya nolak tawaran Pak Guru yang udah kayak orang tua sendiri di sekolah,, gituuu... Lagipula bisa-bisa juga Jimin malah senewen nunggu Pak Gendut lama-lama sambil di godain komodo-komodo darat.

Jimin ngangguk...

Masalah Pak Gendut nanti yang kebingungan nyari dia di bandara,, karepmulah,, Pak Gendut juga gak apal-apal,, udah tahu ChimChim gak suka di suruh nunggu...Masih aja _to be late_ ,, Hehoohh..

. . . . .

Persepsi Jimin salah total.. ternyata suasana malah jadi menyenangkan,,, Pak Seokjin yang ternyata juga memiliki selera musik sama dengan dia,, ngidupin lagu sepanjang jalan,, dan hampir semua lagunya Jimin suka dan apal. So, keduanya bisa nyenyong bareng deh kayak karaoke-an di dalem mobil. Tak jarang mereka ngobrol bahkan bercanda,,,Woah baru kali ini Jimin ketemu orang yang bener-bener bisa klop sama otaknya,, bikin obrolan jadi seru and unforgetable... Padahal ya asal kalian tau ya genkzz,, kalo di sekolah ChimChim tuh ngehindarin banget guru kayak Pak Seokjin,, di lihat dari tampilan,, and sikapnya,,juga mata pelajaran yang di ajar yaitu Fisika,, Pak Jin itu orang yang membosankan,, and killer... But,, you are wrong Jiminie,, is so diferent now... He's like Kids jaman Now...Like banget dah ChimChim sekarang,,,, awas tapi like-nya jangan over, nanti jatuh Cintrong lagi...

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC...?**_


	4. KASMARAN

***Jikook**

 ***vmin**

 ***vminkook**

 ***vhope**

 **Slight:*Namjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Note: Typo everywhere,**_

Suansana jadi kurang asik di sekolah bagi dua pemuda yang tak punya kegiatan berfaedah itu. Yang satu,, yang namanya Kim Taehyung Tampubolon lagi molor di perpustakaan sekolah,, gayanya sih mau baca buat persiapan ujian mid semester,, eh baru ngintip judul bukunya aja, jiwa Taehyung udah meronta-ronta mau keluar dari tubuh. Daripada dia kehilangan nyawa mending tidur terus mimpi ikut dalam aksi pengejaran penjahat bersama detektif Conan.

Sementara Abang Jungkook...

Woaah kantin sekolah sekarang udah gak ada bedanya sama tempat tarung ayam.. Begitulah,, begitulah suasana tanpa handle dari Pak KeTos kiyut yang lagi absen _... ck..ck..ck..._

Dua jagoan sekolah yang dikenal sangat berotot dan laki Man banget,, sampe disebut Pejantan Tangguh,, yaitu,, Jeon Jungkook, tentu saja,, dan Jeon Wonwoo,, woah marga aja sama,, sayang sekali dua makluk alumni jahanam itu gak pernah bisa akur dari jaman Perang Badar,, Apalagi kalo udah dipertemukan dalam pertandingan bergengsi sepanjang sejarah millenium ini,, Yaitu Panco Champion...

Setelah sama-sama melinting lengan kemejanya ke atas, dan menampilkan lengan yang sama-sama punya bisep and trisep gede,, gak kalah pokoknya sama punya Ade Rai,,, bikin cewe cewe tereak-tereak kegatelan pantat,, Apalagi setelah melihat tatto non permanent di lengan dua cogan itu... Yang punya Wonwoo gambar Bunga mawar yang punya Abang Jungkook gambar Bunga Rafflesia(Bangke)...

Sebelumnya sambut dulu dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk seorang Hwang Minhyun, pemandu pertandingan bersejarah ini,, yang bentar lagi akan membakar obor di puncak Everest tanda pertandingan di mulai...

Tapi sebelum itu, sebagai tanda penghormatan sebagai warga Korsel yang baik,, semua yang ada di kawasan pertandingan pada menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mau menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Korea...

Suasana pun jadi hikmat... Aplause deh buat murid-murid SMA itu,, yang semuanya pada haffal bin khatam dengan lagu kebangsaan sendiri,,, Ya harus duong...

" ."

"Eh, Wonwoo, gue gak khawatir sama lu yang nanti bakal nangis garing kalo kalah,,, gue malah khawatir besok tangan lu gak bisa buat cebok,,",,ledek Abang Jungkook dengan muka songong to the max-nya,,, emang deh Jungkook bangsat selalu bisa menggertak lawan bebuyutannya itu dengan kata-kata nonmanusiawi,,, So pasti langsung disambut ricuh oleh kubu lawan,, sementara kubu Jungkook bersorak gembira,,

Wonwoo tak terima dong,,,

"Tanding dulu Coeg,,! Gak usah banyak cincong,,!",, tipikal Wonwoo yang langsung sikat tak suka basa- basing...

Oke,, pertandingan di mulai...

Tapi sebelum itu lagi... Deeehh ribet banget yakk,,,,, tim soundeffect yang terdiri dari Yugyeom and Jaebum,, menghidupkan lagu Champion dari PSY,, biar makin ramai broohh...

"Okeh,, persiapkan lengan kalian jagoan... Penontooonn..!"

"Wooooyyy...!",, serempak semuanya,, udah kayak persatuan buruh mau demonstrasi di depan gedung DPR...

"Tereak ngapa Tereak..!"

"JUNGKOOK..!"/"WONWOOO..!"

"1. . . 2. . . .3. . .!"

"BUBAAAAAARRRRR...!",, buset dah,, pada ngacir semua,, si Alap-Alap dateng, a.k.a Pak Namjoon dari langit memecah angkasa dengan Strong Wingsnya,, yang mengepak-ngepak mengundang angin topan membahana...

"Jeon Jungkoook,, Jeon Wonwoo..."

"Iya Paak,,"/"Iya Paak,,"

Okeh duo Jeon,, setelah ini kalian berdua so pasti akan mendekam di ruang nista,, _again and again_. . . .

 _ **Kim's Mansion...**_

"Tae,,! Tae... Bangun napa,, udah sore nih,,",, kata si Bunda Penyabar yang lagi ngebanguni si Bungsu paling doyan tidur seantero jagat raya itu. Pasalnya dari pulang sekolah sampe mau magrib tuh anak idung besar belum melek juga,, padahal sebagian waktu doi di sekolah udah di abisin buat ngebo,, masih kurang,, di rumah ngebo lagi,, tobat deh si Bunda sama anak laki atu-atunya itu,, mana kalo tidur kayak bangke,, susah dibangunin. Mana seragam gak di lepas,,, untung seragam sekolah Tetet ada tujuh belas setel di lemari,,

"Uuunnngghh...!",, malah molet kayak kadal mau bertelor,,

"Bangun Tae,, atau Bunda panggilin Pak Ustad nih buat nyolatin kamu,,,"

"Iya Bun,, iyaa,,, TaeTae banguuun...",, doi pun mendudukkan diri dengan malas di atas kasur, posisi duduknya dibuat bersila kayak orang semedi,, begitulah cara si cowo ogeb tapi tampan itu buat mengumpulkan nyawa... Sementara si Bunda lagi beresin bantal Tetet yang udah kocar-kacir kemana-mana,, Buset deh,, kamar si Tetet kalo abis bangun tidur kayak medan perang. Ngimpi main softball kali tuh anak..bantal di lempar kemana-mana,, sampe ada yang jatoh keluar jendela...

"Bunda bikin sop jamur yak,,?!",, yaelah belum juga melek Tet,, makhluk gak tau umur itu udah nyium bau sedep-sedep seger...

Bunda cuma mutar bola matanya jengah,, agak mikir juga tuh anaknya dulu keluar lewat mana sih lahirnya,,

"Iyahh,, udah sana mandi,, abis itu makan malem,,",, kata si Bunda.. Tapi Taehyung malah geleng kepala,,

"Gak mau,,, TaeTae maunya makan dulu,,".,, tukas doi persis anak kecil yang semaunya dewe'...

"Serahmulah Ndol,,!",, jawab Bunda acuh,,, males di tanggepin lagi,, soalnya Tetet itu bebal, susah diomongin,, kalo maunya makan sebelum mandi, sebelum kumur-kumur, sebelum ganti popok juga ya udah biarain aja,, daripada nanti tuh anak ngambek, gak mau makan dua bulan,... Woah parah guyz,, udah badan krempeng,, mau jadi apa tuh bocah. . . .iwak peyek..?

Sebelas dua belas sama si Ayah,, yang juga baru bangun tidur... Masih kusut muka dua laki-laki itu, udah megang sendok, siap buat makan malam... Membikin dua wanita yang udah cucok,, udah mandi,, udah wangi,, cuma bisa geleng-geleng sambil nutup hidung, merasakan betapa nistanya makan bersama dua orang jorox...

"Ihh,, si Ayah sama Tetet mah kebiasaan gelo,, Gak asik tau,, mandi dulu ngapa baru makan,,, juriks deh...",, serobot Mbak Raehyun yang paling centil di rumah itu,, mbaknya Tetet, yang udah di ambang pertahanannya merasakan kesebelan sama dua orang itu..

"Nanti kalo Ayah sama Tetet mandi dengan kondisi perut kosong terus kena Masuk Angin duduk gimana, hayoo...",,kata si Ayah..

"Setuju,,!", timpal Tetet.

"Hush,, Ayah ngawur ah kalo ngomong,,!",,kata Bunda.. Emang tuh si ayah ceplas ceplos banget, gimana kalo ada malaikat mampir terus di Aminkan,, kelar deh.

Si Embak pasrah,, dengan bibir yang mengerucut tapi tetep cucok,, dan makan malam keluarga itu berjalan seperti biasa,,,,

#

Sekarang acaranya nonton TV bareng,, acara favorite keluarga Kim, Mikrofon Pelunas Utang...

"Bun,,",, panggil Taehyung yang lagi main gembot...

"Humh,,", Cuma didengungin, karena si bunda lagi sibuk nyulam syal buat mantan pacar terindah alias ayah ,,,

"Besok gak usah bangunin Tetet pagi-pagi ya,, soalnya sekolah libur,,"

"Libur,,libur memperingati hari apa,,?",, tanya si Ayah yang matanya gak mau lenggang dari TV..

"Memperingati Hari Khitanan Anak Bapak Kepala Sekolah,,",, jawab Tetet sejelas-jelasnya..

Mbak Raehyun yang lagi main Laptop langsung ngakak aje tuh,,

"Napa lu ketawa,,!"

"Ada-ada aja sekolah lu Tae,,",,tergeleng-geleng..

"Bagus dong,,!"

"Bagus apanya Yah,,?"

"Berarti besok kita sekeluarga bisa rumah nenek,,"

"Ke rumah nenek,,? YESS..!",, Mbak Raehyun girang banget,,kenapa tuh,,(gini sob,, usut punya usut yeah besok Mbak Raehyun ada janjian sama pacarnya jalan,, tapi dia gak mau,, soalnya pacarnya ngajak jalannya kemana coba,, ke acara kawinan mantannya,, Ih males banget kan,,kayak gak ada yang lebih ber-varokah aja buat dilakuin,,).

"Ngapain sih ke rumah nenek,, boring tauu,, Paling-paling sampe sana cuma mancing di empang,,,",, Taehyung nolak banget tuh keliatannya...

"Nah itu,,! ITU..! Mancing,,, Ayah udah kangen banget sama Empang nenek,, Kata si Nenek ikannya udah besar-besar,,, Nah Tet,, besok kita lomba... Kalo kamu menang dari Ayah,, hadiahnya PS 10,, gimana,,?!"

"Goal..!",, setuju mah si Tetet kalo udah berkenaan dengan PS... Si Bunda hanya ngelus pantat mencari secercah kesabaran,, rasanya dia udah di ambang kehancuran memikiirkan PS-PS nya Tetet yang terbengkalai di gudang,, pasalnya kalo ada yang baru langsung di beliin sama si Ayah terus yang lama, padahal belom rusak di acuhkan gitu aja,, di anggurin, berakhir di gudang... Astegoohh,,padahal itu beli pake duit loh, bukan pake jigong... Woah kalo bisa di kiloin mah udah Bunda bawa ke Pasar Loak,

Malem-malem,, jam setengah sembilan ternyata. Bang Tetet lagi mandangin foto masa SMP-nya sama ChimChim yang terbingkai indah dan di taro di atas nakas samping ranjang tidurnya. Betapa pikiran doi langsung melayang-layang me-remember kenangan co cweet masa-masa jahiliyah mereka. Dimana ChimChim embul banget waktu itu,, sampe-sampe pernah tuh waktu istirahat, ChimChim ketiduran di perpus, dan Tetet yang udah demen banget sama pipinya si Chimol,, main gigit pipi itu sampe ninggalin bekas merah. Untung Ncim tidur gaya batu,, jadi gak tau deh pipinya di lahap sama alien XD,, nasib mujur bagi Taehyung pas itu.

But, makin kesini,, pipi embul Ncim makin ilang,, tergantingkan oleh wajah tirus yang syantik bak Puteri Nirmala,, yang bikin Tetet selalu merasa kacau kalau ngeliat muka Ncim dalam durasi waktu yang lama.

Sekarang Tetet lagi mikir serius sob,, soalnya doi tiba-tiba teringat pembicaraannya dengan si International Playboy waktu itu,, yang membikin dirinya sekarang was-was,,? Kenapa,,?

Bukan tidak mungkin se-Playboy-Playboy-nya Jungkook nanti, dia bakal menemukan waktu buat insaf,, dan kalo insafnya adalah saat ini,, saat dimana Jeon Jungkook begitu ngebet sama si Ncim,, pastilah Ncim bakal di ikat sama tuh orang sampe gak bisa lepas. Why, Taehyung jadi scared sekarang,,? Soalnya setelah Taehyung menyelami hatinya baik-baik,,(caelah bahasanya).. hati kecil Taehyung menyimpulkan,, kalo dia jatuh cinta sama Jimin...Sementara buat memusyawarahkan rasa hatinya itu ke Jimin,, butuh waktu beribu-ribu kali, sampe ketemu kata MUFAKAT.

Now,, He's G.A.L.A.U

Malam makin gelap aja nih,, dan jam tentu bergerak maju. Waktunya Bang Tetet bobo, matanya pun mulai gak kuat melek, dia yang udah pake piyama gambar pororo(betapa Kyeoptanya doi,, ulu,,uluuuhh)..,

Eitz..btw, doi kelupaan something, sebelum itu, udah jadi ritual wajib si Tetet ngegodain sahabat terimutnya yang berhasil membuatnya galau itu,

Ponsel,,, Ponsel mana Ponsel,,?

Tapi belum juga dia sempat buka kontak nyari nomornya ChimChim, ponselnya udah berdering,, dan yang nelpon,, ChimChim,,? Tumben,,?.. Hati Taehyung terkenyot...

' _Kesambet tuyul mana nih anak,,'_ , batinnya Tetet. GIRANG.

"Hallo say,,", sapanya pake gaya manis manjah..

"Hallo Tae,,",, suaranya aja membahana di hati Taehyung... Dulu nggak loh...

"Udah Pulang lu,,?"

"Udah.."

"Huuhh.. sepi Chim in the school without you,,"

"Sa ae lu Tae...",, di seberang sana, si Ncim senyum-senyum malu ala Iteng lagi digodain Kabayan.

"Tumben nelpon,, kangen nih kayaknya sama orang ganteng,,"

"Aaahkk,, ngibul banget,, ada yang pengen gue omongin,,",,

Eh, ada nadanya Jimin yang serius syekali di kalimat terakhir,, TaeTae pun membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang semula miring kayak mermaid jadi telentang kayak kura-kura ninja...

"Curcol nih ceritanya,,"

Jimin diem agak lamaan... makin kedutan alis Taehyung nunggu-nunggu..

"Tapi... kayaknya gak enak deh kalo ngomong lewat telpon... di sekolah aja kali ya,,",,

SKIIP... Kok Taehyung deg-deg-an ya..

So, Taehyung penasaran sama apa yang mau di omongin si ChimChim,, sampe harus ngomong langsung segala.. Mungkinkah,, ini sungguh serius,, Mungkinkah,, sangat serius dan hanya berkaitan dengan keduanya,, Mungkinkah,, Jimin akan menyatakan cinta...? Bangun Tae,, BANGUN..! Belum juga tidur..

"Eh,,?!, Penting banget ya,,?!. . . ."

"Ho'oh.."

"Tapi besok sekolah libur lho Chim,, guru-guru pada mau kondangan ke sunatannya anak kepala sekolah,,"

"Oh,, gitu... ya udah besoknya lagi aja,,,"

Impossible,, Tetet udah terlanjur penasaran.

Sungguh mati Tetet jadi penasaraaaan, Hey..! Sampai mati pun kan Tetet perjuangkaaaaann...(lagu Penasaran Rhoma Irama mode on)

"Kita ketemuan aja deh sekarang,, gue curious banget nih,, lagian kalo ngomong di sekolah gak aman Chim,, ada gangguan dari makhluk gak kasat mata,,"

"Heh,,! Masa,,!"

Just information, Jimin itu parno sama syaiton alias hantu alias makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Iya,, lo gak berasa apa,, tiap hari ada syaiton yang buntutin lu kemana-mana,,"

Ooohhh okeh okeh,,, ChimChim mudeng,,

"Jungkook yang lu maksud,,,"

"Right, siapa lagi,,"

Samar-samar Tetet denger Jimin ngakak di seberang..

"Ya udah ketemuan dimana nih,,?"

"Warung Pak Somad gimana,,?!"

"Ahhkk Suteteett,, gak elit banget,, Banyak Bapak-bapak rumpi disana,, males gue,,, Ke cafetaria gih,,"

"Okeh say,, gua cabut sekarang,,"

"Okeh,,!"

Taehyung lagi menimang-nimang,, abis itu menimbang-nimbang,,mencerna,, memikirkan,, menganalisis, mengkaji sampai meramal,, hal apa yang mau di omongin ChimChim,, mungkinkah persepsi utamanya bahwa ChimChim mau menyatakan cinta itu bener,,? Aduhh bikin hati Mas Taehyung Sutedjo berkobar aja... Taehyung pun beranjak,, dan langsung melompat dari ranjang..

SWIINGGG...! Berubah,, jadi power ranger pink,, (Gak Laahh)...

Sekarang dia udah tampil maco, keliatan badboy malah, rambut di acak-acakin, pake jeans,, pake jaket kulit item,, gak lupa pomade merk Gatsby,, parfume merk Belagio,, handbody merk Citra(punya Mbak Raehyun),, cakep plus wangi deh si Abang sekarang,, bikin hati author klepek-klepek,, tampilannya udah pas banget kayak cowo mau malem mingguan sama pacarnya...

BTW,, natep kaca dulu ngilat wajah orientalnya yang Tamvan,, sambil bermonolog,,

"Jim,, gimana,, jadi kita kencan mulai hari ini...?",, sok cool..begitu doi berkhayal. . .

 _ **.Cafetaria.**_

Lima menit terbuang sia-sia..

Yee kan sekarang Ncim jadi bingung mau ngomong apa,, abisnya sih si Bambang Sutedjo alias Taehyung natep dia mulu dari nyampe tadi. Mana tampilan tuh anak ganteng banget di mata Ncim,, bikin gagal konsen kan,,

Ncim nya pula,, pake span putih,, sweater warna soft pink,, duduuh,, kayak gulali,, Tetet jadi ngayal tuh pengen ngemut si ChimChim... Suasana jadi aneh, dimana dua anak manusia itu cuma saling lempar senyum canggung plus garuk-garuk hidung yang padahal gak gatel... Alhasil jadi tontonan Mbak Pramuniaganya kan yang bingung mau nanyain,, takut ganggu pasalnya...

".. udah ah capek..! Pedes mataku..",, kata Ncim mengakhiri,,,

Si Sutet,, eh, Tetet maksudnya langsung ketawa penuh kemenangan,,

"Tuuh kaann,, dari Jaman lele di empang nenek gue masih baby sampe sekarang udah bangkotan, elu belum bisa bertahan lebih lama dari gue Chiiim,,"

Nih dua anak maksudnya apa yak,,?

Ooohhh,, ternyata, mereka tuh lagi adu tatap mata paling lama... begono rupanya...

"Ini mas-mas-nya mau pesen apa,,?",, tanya Mbak Pramuniaga yang dari tadi jadi penonton setia itu..

"Es kolang-kaling Mbak,,",, ucap Tetet asal njeplak..

"HEH..!?"

"Belum ada Mas,, ramadhan masih lama,, jadi belum nye-tock kolang-kaling'nya,,"

Taehyung manggut-manggut... Ncimnya,,? Cuma diem kayak baby volos.

"Ya udah deh,, Americano... Lu say,,?",,

"Emzz,, gue coklat panas aja,,"

"Tuh Mbak,,, GPL yeah,,!?",,

Mbaknya pun menghilang,,(?)..

Balik ke topik..

Gurat muka Taehyung tak terbaca, kayak pengen senyum,, tapi juga kayak pengen ngomong,, gerak matanya,, ngelirik-lirik genit ke arah ChimChim.. dan yang di lirik, malah masang muka kayak orang lagi nahan Poop...

"Eh, Chim,, katanya mau ngomong sesuatu,,"

Eh iya,, Jimin pun inget mau ngomong sama Taehyung,, tapi kalo di inget-inget juga hal yang mau doi omongin, kudu gak sih di sampein,,?!,, batin Ncim dilema guyz.

Tetet merengut ngliat muka ChimChim yang lagi cius banget,,, KenaWhy ChimChim kayak gitu,, kok gak sesuai dugaannya,, yang dia harap kan muka ChimChim merona trus sambil malu-malu gitu,,, sebab dugaan si Tetet, Ncim mau mengungkap rasa,,? Cieeee.. ke-GR-an...

"Emzz,, soal Hoseok hyung Tet,,",, kata Ncim berusaha lirih..

Matanya Taehyung langsung mendelik...

Hening vroohh...

". . ."

"Eh,, gue denger tuh Hoseok hyung jadi Rapper terkenal di Jepang,,, tadi gue sempet cari infonya di Google,, dan namanya tuh,, siapa tadi,,",, Jimin rada antusias,, mengalihkan rasa yang mungkin agak nyesek buat Taehyung... pasalnya lagi ngomongin mantan.. Sementara Taehyung kayak orang kehilangan jiwa,,, blank...

"J-Hope..",, potong Taehyung kemudian dengan cepet,, bikin Jimin langsung kikuk..

Yeehh jadi hening lagi... susah deh emang kalo udah ngomongin tentang masa lalu... Tapi Ncim gak bermaksud buat mengungkit something itu,, Cuma pikir Ncim, ada kesalahpahaman yang perlu di lurusin di antara couple yang sempat indah di masa lalu itu.

Taehyung,, ada dua rasa,,kecewa, dan nusuk.. Kecewanya karena harapannya salah, kalo ChimChim mau membicarakan tentang mereka,, padahal nggak. Nusuknya,, Taehyung udah sumringah mau memperincangkan soal masa depan,, tapi Ncim tanpa terduga mengungkit masa lalu...

Sekarang di tambah, penyanyi di cafe itu nyanyiin lagunya Mbak Inul yang judulnya Masa Lalu..

Sebegini rese-kah moment-nya Taehyung..

Americano and Coklat panas datang menghampiri...

"Udah ah, gak usah ngomongin itu,, Males gue,,",, tukas Taehyung kemudian dengan raut bete, meraih Americano-nya. Membuat Ncim tak enak hati..

"Iya deh,,"

Taehyung gak suka banget muka Jimin kayak gitu.. Tapi dia musti gimana,,, terlanjur kecewa.

...

Sambil nyeruput Americano-nya yang amit-amit, kok pahit banget rasanya,, bikin Taehyung menyebut kata berjuta makna dalam hatinya 'Anjirr',, mungkin effect kali ya gegara inget tentang mantan,, doi melirik ke Jimin yang bibirnya bingo..

"Lu.. ngajak gue ketemuan cuma mau ngomongin itu...?",

' _Semoga jawabannya Nggak,, semoga Nggaakkk..'_ ,, sorak batin Taehyung.

Jimin menggeleng imut kayak kepompong..

Lega.

Ya udah deh, pikir Jimin,, dia juga cukup ngerti gimana perasaan Taehyung.. Mendingan ganti topik yang lebih seru.. Lagian adalagi yang paling bikin dia antusias ketemu Taehyung buat curhat...

"Eh Tet,, tadi waktu dari bandara gue ngejar copet yang nyuri tas-nya emak emak,,"

"HEH,,! ELU,!? Ngejar copet,,? Iya kali,,?!",,

"Ih, muka lu gak percaya gitu..!",, protes Ncim kesel,,soalnya muka si Taehyung emang bener-bener meragukan penuturannya tadi.. Taehyung ngikik nangkep ekspresi kecut Jimin.

"Iya deh,, percaya,,Tapi lu nggak papa,,,?"

Muka khawatirnya, gak bohong broo..

Ncim menggeleng,,

"Terus..?"

Ncim memajukan bibir,, lagi me-remember kejadian selanjutnya...

' _Itu bibir dikondisikan Chim,, kalo bukan anak manusia udah gue cipok nih,,',_ kata si Absurd dalam hati Tetet.

". . . .terus,, pas... copetnya..."

Dengan muka blank Taehyung nunggu-nunggu kelanjutan cerita Ncim yang berjalan lemot bgt kayak sinyal hp di daerah pelosok,,, ngadat..

",, bawa genk... terus. . . .ada hero nolongin gue,,,"

Ngambang. Begitulah gambaran muka Jimin sekarang..

"Hero,?!"

Antara penasaran,, tak percaya,, dan tidak terima,, mendengar Ncim menyebut sosok Hero yang tentu bukan dirinya itu...

"Dan Lu TAU SIAPA HERO-nya,,!",, kata Ncim kemudian seketika keras.. Taehyung sampe mau berjingkat,,kirain Jimin mau nabok dia..

"Siapa,,?",, masih was-was si Taehyung,,,

"Pak Seokjin,,",,

". . ."

"Dan gue,, gak nyangka,, kalo yang gue liat waktu itu adalah Pak Seokjin... soalnya,, he's so different, Tet,,,"

Detik yang lama, dan Taehyung malah terkekeh...

Malam itu juga Taehyung mengungkap semua kebenaran tentang Pak Seokjin yang tidak Jimin ketahui selama ini, because Jimin kudate sosmed,, soalnya dari Sosmed itulah Taehyung tahu banyak tetang guru Fisika itu... Dan Tetet mencoba sewajarnya menginformasikan tentang Pak Seokjin padahal kesel sih ngeliat betapa antusiasnya Jimin,, yang biasanya gak akan seheboh itu... Gerak-geriknya,, Taehyung faham kalau kemungkinan Ncim lagi kesem-sem sama Pak Fisika itu... But,, bagi dia ngeladenin Jimin itu adalah sebuah fardhu 'ain.

' _Seandainya lu tahu Chim,, seandainya lu tahu... Disini sakit, tapi tak berdarah'_..batinnya mewek.

Betapa terperangah,, dan tercelosnya hati Ncim,, doi yang kini lagi nge-scroll Iphone-nya Tetet ngeliat update-an IG Pak Gurunya yang terkenal _neomu-neomu_ cupu di sekolah itu,, But,, post-ingan foto-fotonya doi vrohh,, kayak Pak Seokjin itu seorang executive muda,, kadang ada fotonya yang ala-ala Kids Jaman Now,, Candid,, dan itu sumpah,, bikin orang memungkiri kalo dia adalah Seorang Pak Seokjin si guru Fisika itu,, Nggak banget...

TaeTae hanya pasrah melihat kegembiraan Jimin di atas penderitaannya.

"Tae,,?!",, panggilnya kemudian sama Tetet yang syedang minum Americano ala Princes Syahrona lagi mager itu..

"Humh,,"

"Bikinin gue IG,,"

 _GLUP.._

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang paling bersejarah,, sebab dari Tujuh Belas tahun lamanya Park Jimin menarik ulur napas di bawah horizon. Malam itu menjadi malam pelaunchingan Akun Sosmed pertamanya,, Intagram... Di bantu oleh seorang ahli teknisi bidang IT, Kim Taehyung Tampubolon,, akhirnya Akun IG Ncim resmi di aktifkan..

"...Nama akun lu, SweetyChimie,,, gue udah follow lu,, dan lu udah Follback gue,, jadi kita bisa liat update-an satu sama lain... selanjutnya bisa lu pelajari sendiri,, tanya aja tuh sama Mbah Google..",, kata Taehyung cuma di kasih anggukkan orang bego dari Ncim yang emang sangat tidak understand dengan dunia maya.

"Oke deh,,",, abis itu si Ncim senyum-senyum sendiri ngeliat jendela IG-nya itu... Bagus deh,, alih-alih jadi anak gaol dikit,, dia buat IG cuma pengen ngepoin tentang Pak Seokjin... Si Taehyung gak mengamati lebih sohibnya yang lagi kena gejala kasmaran itu,,, sebab doi syedang pilu meratapi kebenaran kalo ChimChim lagi demen sama Pak Seokjin, yang kalo mau di cap sebagai saingan, berasa kayak lagi ngaca di empangnya si nenek yang butek. Keliatan buluk mukanya... Wong Pak Seokjin loh,, kalo udah di luar sekolah,, tersebut sebagai Pria Idaman Seoul,, bisakah Taehyung menyainginya... Impossible..

' _Chiim,, plizzz, lu gak beneran kan demen sama Pak Seokjin,,?'_ ,, sambil melirik tajem ke arah Chimin,

Sebenarnya Jimin pengen nanya gimana cara dia liat poto-poto Pak Seokjin tadi,, but daripada ke-Bego-annya makin terekspos meski cuma di depan Taehyung... Oh,, No,, gak elit, pliz,, mending dia nanya Mbah Google seperti yang di saranin si Tetet,,, Lagipula, Ncim itu mudah paham kok dengan hal baru... Bukan tipe yang susah understand,, jadi Ncim putuskan,, nanti aja pas nyampe rumah,,, doi beraksi..

Sekarang,,?,, Kok Taehyung malah bengong sih,,,

",,Pulang Tet,,",, ajak ChimChim beranjak,,

Ajakan yang membuat Taehyung kecewa..

' _Cuma segitu lu butuh gue Chim,,? Tega...'_

"Ga asik,,! Jalan dulu yuk,,",,

"Kemana,,?!"

"Lotte world,,"

"Lu yang ngeluarin duit,,"

"Beres..!,"

Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan... Bukannya pelit,, bukannya Kismin,, banyak mah duit si Ncim,, tapi lebih suka dia abisin buat beli novel/komik... Sampe di rumahnya si Angel jutek itu,, ada ruang perpustakaannya sendiri yang isinya koleksi buku novel,, cerpen,,komik,, buku mewarnai,, buku memasak,, Buku apa aja deh,,, yang penting bisa di baca dan di sebut buku,, buku nikah Momz and Dadz-nya aja juga ada disana,,

Malam itu pun dua makluk jahiliun menghabiskan gejala keboringan dengan menaiki berbagai wahana di Lotte world,, sampe keduanya sadar tengah malem hampir terlewati.

Ini kalo orang tuanya si Chimin gak lagi di Jeju,, doi pasti udah kena semprot,, terus besoknya di kurung deh di kamar...

Beautyful Night.. begitu Taehyung meng-claim malam itu.. Dimana emang malam-malam atau moment-moment yang selalu di jalaninya bareng sahabat dari orok itu,, selalu jadi kenangan yang indah... cieeee, baper.

Hati Tetet, berbunga-bunga...

 _ **Jeon's Mansion...**_

Pagi-pagi ala Bang Jungkook. Sambil menyetel lagunya BigBang berjudul Fantastic Baby yang menggema hingga ke kuping Pak Lurah setempat,,doi yang kini cuma pake celana olahraga dengan singlet item lagi melakukan aktivitas kebugaran jasmaninya, yaitu senam Zumba...

Pengen ngakak sih ngebayanginnya Jungkook ngebor ala gerakan zumba.,, tapi enggak kok,, Bang Ngkook lagi ngelakuin beberapa gerakan fitness doang... mulai dari pemanasan.. Stretching bahu, stretching pinggang,, kanan kiri,, depan belakang... kepala, pundak, lutut, kaki... Lutut, kaki... Begitu cara doi merawat bentuk tubuh atletis-nya...

"Eh Juki Marjuki,,,!",, panggil seorang cowo gak kalah ganteng dari Jungkook yang udah rapi sambil nenteng ransel,, siap mau berangkat kuliah... Dan yang dipanggil pun langsung noleh,,

(Note: Juki itu panggilan sayang Akang Junghyun buat adek atu-atunya dia, Jungkook).

"Ape,,?!",, jawab Jungkook asal...

"Lu liat Map ijo gak,,, Ijo,,, ijo taik kebo,,",, katanya sangat detail dan memperjelas..

"Kagak..!",, singkat saja, jawab Jungkook.

"Massa,,!? Orang lu semalem ngerjain PR bareng gue di ruang nya Papah,,",,

"Ya terus gue musti liat gitu,,"

"Ya,, kudu dong,, Yang itu lho Kook,, semalem lu liat kok,, orang lagi gue buka-buka,,,",, kata Bang Junghyun ngotot.. Selow aja Man mukanya,,,

"Saoloh Baangg,, suwer Juki gak tau,, Tanya gih sama bibi,, dia paling yang beresin,,",, masih menyambung acara fitness-nya.. Bang Junghyun makin frustasi,, pasalnya Map itu penting banget..

"Bibi lagi ke pasar beli trasi,,"

"Ya udah ditunggu aja kali bibinya,, lagian lu pagi banget berangkat kuliah,, mau kuliah apa mau nyebokin dosen lu,,",,

"Astajim nih anak,, mulut kayak comberan kalo ngomong,, heran gue Mamah dulu nyidam apa sih,, nyidam kutu kupret kali ya,",, kata Bang Junghyun geleng-geleng kepala,,, gak di denger sama Ngkook,

Dan daripada ngelanjutin acara bicaranya sama adek somplaknya itu yang malah bikin dia kesel,, Bang Junghyun milih buat buka IG,, cari-cari info. By the Way,, Bang Junghyun inget sesuatu...

"Juki,,!"

"Ape lagi,,!",, ketus banget Engkook,,, awas loh durhaka sama yang lebih tua,,,

"Gue baru seminggu lalu loh beli parfume, tapi udah abis sekarang,,, Lu ikut make yakk,,!"

Jungkook langsung berkerut kening,,

"Aish Jeruk Purut,,! Gak ada,, gak selera gue sama parfume lu yang bau menyan itu.. Lagian lu,, apa-apa nuduh gue,, Pomade abis,, gue yang dituduh ngabisin,, sikat gigi ilang, gue yang di tuduh ngilangin,,, kucing lu hamil,, gue yang di tuduh ngehamilin,,, Saoloh bangg,, tobat lu.. tobat,,,, Fitnah itu capek,, mending lu fitness,, bikin badan sehat,,,",, protes Jungkook teramat tidak terima,, merasa sangat ternistakan dia oleh abangnya yang suka nuduh tanpa bukti itu.

Bang Junghyun malah terkikik, abis muka Jungkook yang kesel banget kocak di matanya,,, emang iya sih,, dia apa-apa nuduh Jungkook,,, sampe kucing kesayagannya yang hamil,, dia nuduh Jungkook juga yang ngehamilin,, Aduhh Bang Junghyun,, waras nggak sih,, masa iya Engkook khilaf sama kucing,, khilaf juga pilih-pilih kalii... Salah si kucing juga,, tiap malem tidurnya di kasur Engkook...

"Eh, iya elu tumben pagi-pagi fitness,,"

"Gua mah tiap pagi fitness kali, dari subuh malah , Nggak kayak lu,, subuh-subuh masih nidurin kasur,,"

"Yeee, mending nidurin kasur daripada nidurin bini orang,,",, sahut Bang Junghyun asal jeplak,,, mulai ngelantur pembicaraan mereka..

"Nggak papa sih,, yang penting gak ketahuan,,"

"Eh somplak,,! Kebanyakan nonton Hentai lu Juk..!"

Jungkook cuma cengar-cengir,, emang bener,, hehe..(cengar-cengir Horse)

"Yang gue maksud tuh,, kok lu gak sekolah,,?"

"Libur bang,, ada acara saweran masal di rumah Kepsek,, Khitanan anaknya yang bangkotan itu,,"

Bang Junghyun mukanya gak percaya banget,, Astogeh batinnya,, cuma acara khitanan anak Kepsek aja, sekolah pake di liburin...

"Ini bibi ke pasar Loak Jakarta kali yak,, lama banget,,",, gerutu Bang Junghyun yang pantatnya udah gak tahan nunggu...

"Kayak gak tau bibi aja,, pasti lagi pacaran tuh sama tukang Ojek Pengkolan,,",, sahut Jungkook,, yang lagi geleng-geleng kepala,, salah satu gerakan fitness-nya..

'KRIEEETT..

Baru aja di omongin,, si Bibi udah muncul dari balik pager,,

Dan Bang Junghyun pun langsung nyamperin bibi buat nanyain Map Ijo Taik kebonya dimana,,, dan ternyata sama bibi udah di taro di laci meja kamarnya Bang Junghyun,,, tau gitu mah, tadi bang Junghyun gak perlu bongkar-bongkar ruang kerja Papah,, sekarang jadi berantakan kan,,, udah nasib varokah bibi yang gak ngomong juga sama Bang Junghyun soal map-nya, jadi dia kudu beres-beres lagi deh.

Sekarang dengan wajah sumringah,, Bang Junghyun pun siap berangkat kuliah..

Sementara Jungkook dalam posisi berdiri ala Jet Li yang lagi melakukan kuda-kuda sambil merem,,, maksudnya abang Jungkook tuh lagi mengatur pernapasan tubuh plus semedi menangkap kekuatan dari sinar mentari pagi,, yang bagus banget buat kulit,, buat otak,, terutama buat tulang,, ceeaaahh,, biar makin strong gitu...

"Marjuki,,!"teriak Bang Junghyun,, sekarang apalagi coba Abang atu-atunya Jungkook itu,, dengan muka bete ngedatengin Jungkook lagi..

"Apa sih baangg,,?",, Jungkook males banget jawabnya,,,

"Anterin gue gih,,ke kampus,,,"

"What,, anterin,,? Kayak anak TK aja,, Mobil lu kenapa,,?"

"Belom di servis,, hari ini jadwal servis,, kalo tetep gue bawa nanti dia ngambek,, gak mau idup kayak bulan lalu,,"

"Naik taxi kalo gitu,,", sarannya begitu enteng...

"Gak ah,, macet,, gue kudu cepet nih,, mau bimbingan dosen,, Ayo Marjukiii..!,, atau motor lu gue bawa,,"

"ANDWE,,!",, gak boleh pokoknya,, sampe kiamat pun Bang Junghyun gak boleh bawa si Ribut, motor kesayangan Jungkook,, abisnya terakhir kali di bawa Bang Junghyun,, motor Jungkook babak belur gara-gara di masukkin ke got sama Bang Junghyun yang notabene-nya gak jago naik motor... Padahal tuh motor kesayangan banget,, cinta pertama yang tak tergantikan buat Ngkook,, sebenarnya waktu itu mau di gantiin sama Bang Junghyun dengan yang baru,, tapi dia gak mau... Minta uang aja buat pengobatan luka-luka si Ribut..

"Ya udah makanya anterin gue Jukk,, tega amat lu,, mumpung dosen gue mau nih di ajak bimbinga,,", Bang Junghyun udah maksa banget kayak rampok,

Berdecak,, Jungkook gak bisa nolak,, makin di tolak makin jadi Abangnya itu... Dia pun dengan penuh rasa keterpaksaan mengakhiri acara semedinya...

",,Ntar,, gue ambil jaket sama helm dulu,,"

"Sip deh,, emang nih adek abang Ganteng banget,,,"

"Heeehh,, pas kayak gini aja lu bilang gue ganteng,,",, sahut Jungkook dengan muka kecut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC...?**_


End file.
